What Can go Wrong Will go Wrong
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: FINISHED Van and Carl find a half-dead Dracula one-day. He then tells them a story of a creature that is bent on revenge against human kind - mainly the church- so they decide to go off and try and defeat the creature. (Hurray for bad summaries)slash VD
1. The dead are alive kinda

Ok Fanfiction . net took this off for some reason… dunno why. But here I am posting it again. I don't own Van Helsing or anything.

* * *

The Un-dead are alive...Kinda

* * *

"Van! Van Helsing!" Van looked up as Carl came running into the room, his face pale white, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes Carl?" Van stood up; expecting some sort of bad news, seeming that was the only news he ever got.

"Dracula!"

"Yes..." _This is not good_, Van thought as he grabbed his coat and a few weapons.

"I found him, he, he, looks dead." Carl took Van by the arm and dragged him out of the inn.

"Um, Carl, he is dead." Van growled as he walked along behind the friar.

"No I mean, errg, you'll just have to see him." They walked for a bit, behind houses and through allies eventually coming upon a small church, on the doorstep lay a very dead looking count.

"Well then..." This was not what Van Helsing was expecting, but never the less he walked over to the Count, he turned him over to see blood draining down the side of his neck and his mouth.

"Is he alive?" Carl asked.

"Alive as he ever will be, erm un-dead alive I guess you could say." He checked the pulse, then remembering Dracula wouldn't have one.

"Them..." Dracula eyes cracked open as he struggled to say the words.

"Who?" Van's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Count.

"Valk-"He faded into unconsciousness again.

Van looked up, "we will take him back to the inn, I want to find out whom he was talking about."

"Take him back to the inn? Are you mad?" Carl looked flabbergasted as Van stood up, picking the count up as well.

"Just till we find out all we need to, then we kill him." He paused and added as an after thought, "properly this time."

* * *

End

* * *

Normally I would say review but all of you have… but if you are new to this story please feel free to review. 


	2. Just why hasn't he died yet?

Ok not much to say up here, don't own Van Helsing etc.

* * *

Just why hasn't he died yet?

* * *

Van scowled as he paced the room. It was getting to be dusk; Dracula had been "asleep" for several hours now. Carl had run off to ask around and see if he could find any information concerning "Vampyrie" and "Vampyrie wounds"

"Gabriel?" Van's eyes shot open, he whirled around to see the Count sitting up in bed. He could see the blood through the bandages, which was probably not a good sign.

"Yes Dracula?" He asked, his voice bitter.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Germany, how you got here is beyond me. Anyway, you are in Munich and you are in the care of Carl and I." Van paused, thinking about everything he would want to know if he were in this state, then added, "You're safe... for now."

"Ah... I see. Well then I am in debt to you." Dracula's voice was low and soft. Van scowled and peered closer at Dracula, this was not the same Dracula he had fought only nine months ago. He was weak looking, and bleeding freely, something Van reasoned wasn't normal for Vampires. Also his voice was weak, the Count had always a powerful voice, captivating at times.

A silence fell upon the room, not uncomfortable, just there. After a bit Dracula shifted his weight and tried to stand up. Van scowled a bit and walked across the room.

"Lie down Dracula." Van heard himself say to the count while pushing him down.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?" Dracula asked, Van nodded and pulled up a wooden chair.

"Van… Van Helsing!" Both Van and Dracula turned towards the window, they could here someone calling Van's name.

"Van Helsing!" Carl yelled as he burst in through the door waving his arms around in frantic circles.

"What is it Carl?" Van asked, noticeably irked. He didn't exactly want people knowing he was here as he was the one of the most wanted men in Europe. (Still.)

"Three people are dead. They died the same way that Dracula was wounded." Carl informed him in between pants. Upon hearing this Dracula paled even more, if that was possible.

"How long ago?" Van asked, immediately taking charge and grabbing his sword.

"A few hours at most." Carl informed him as the two headed for the door.

"Wait!" Van turned at the sound of the horse cry. Dracula had stood up and was leaning against the wall, grimacing. "You shouldn't go out there. That's what he wants. It's a trap." His voice had gone down to a whisper and more blood dribbled out of the bandage and down his neck. "You. Can't... go." He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

End

* * *

Again, if you are new please review if you are an old timer you don't have to unless you want to. (I wouldn't mind getting my count back up to what it was… 68 or 69, not sure.) 


	3. What the F is that?

I am leaving the old headings and footers on so ya, ignore them.

Ok I have the next chapter. Woot, woot! Ok now for the reviews.

**Random-Battlecry**- I know, it's not that serious, but then again I myself am not serious. Though it is more serious than some of my other fics. Hope you keep enjoying it.

**INMH**- Heheh don't worry Dracula was fed well. (Hides bodies in a closest) And thanks for reviewing, it made me feel all spiffy inside. Ya I'm thinking about a bit of Vlad/Gabriel stuff. I don't know yet… I'll see how the story works out. And I might continue this one, unlike Trapped in America. But don't despair, I have inspiration for that one, I just have to sit down and write it.

**FlyingFerret**- Heheh yes there will be more.

* * *

What the F is that?

* * *

Van and Carl exchanged glances as they looked at the heap on the floor, a.k.a the Count.

"So, what do we do?" Carl asked, a look of worry on his face. Van just stared, unable to admit that he was worried.

"I, I will go out and check out the area, you stay here with Dracula." Van said tentatively, as if he expected the Count to spring back to life and strangle him. Carl blanched.

"Me? Watch Dracula? Van you have officially lost it! He will kill me!" Carl exclaimed franticly. Van shook his head.

"You worry to much, he won't kill you, let alone wake up for a while." Van said as he heaved Dracula's body onto the bed. Dracula was not the lightest person in the world. After that Van headed out the door onto the street.

He wandered around for a bit, but before long he came upon some bloodstains on the ground. They where next to a nunnery. He knelt down and put his finger into the thick, crimson, puddle. _This isn't right._ He thought suddenly as he looked closely at the blood. While it shone crimson blood in the light, when seen in the shade it held almost a bluish black color in it.

"I. Told, you not… to come." Rasped a voice behind him. Van scowled.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed Dracula." Van said, not turning around.

"You…fool." Dracula said as he came to stand in front of Van. His hair was undone and frizzy and he was leaning on a stick for support.

"I had to come Dracula, you know that." He paused and followed Dracula's eyes to the puddle on the ground. "What is it?" Van asked, his voice barely audible.

"Valkyrie blood."

"WHAT?"

"Valkyrie blood Gabriel, you heard me."

"VAN!" Carl ran up, his chest heaving.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, he knocked me out." Carl panted as he motioned to Dracula who just stared at him. Van nodded and glared at Dracula who just shrugged.

"We need to go to the library." Van said as he started to lead the way. He suddenly stopped, "And you Mr. Vladisius Dracula, need to explain yourself." Dracula nodded.

"I will, don't worry Gabriel, I will."

* * *

End

* * *

AHHHH! Yet another insanely short chapter... Grr… anyway if you people are wondering, yes Valkyrie are real creatures.

Dracula:Ahem: Real "Mythical" creatures. They don't exist.

… Neither do you.

Dracula: I'm offended, one of my fans saying I am just a figment of Bram Stoker's imagination. I am horrified that you would even dare say such a thing.

Get off your high horse Vlad. Anyway please review, I will explain the Valkyrie in the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Dracula: Shutup, shutup, shutup!

Aw you're no fun.

Dracula: .


	4. Friar, Monk, same diff

Ok my next chapter. This one will have lots of random dialog and will be a bit boring, so bear with me.

Ok now for reviews, or should I say review.

**Kokoro Okami**- thanks for reviewing, that was trippy of you to do it. Yes another person for Gabriel/Vlad. Yes he is concerned for the count, heheh it could be more. Hmm, yes well I am glad you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review again. Woot Woot!

P.S.

I have no clue why I put it in Germany but I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Friar, Monk, same diff.

* * *

The library was warm. It was big, but the rooms off to the side where small and cozy. It was in one of those rooms that Van Helsing, Dracula, and Carl sat.

"You have much to tell us Dracula. But lets start off with the background information. What in the name of all that is holy is a Valkyrie?" Van asked, his face visibly worried about this new foe.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it Gabriel." Dracula purred as he flipped through a book titled "Die Walkure"1.

"I obviously haven't so would please give me some information on them!" Van growled as he tried to keep his calm. Dracula smiled coolly as he looked up at the peeved monster hunter.

"Of course Gabriel, whatever you say." His voice taunting as he laid down the book. "If you ask most people now days they will tell you that the Valkyrie are shield maidens of Odin. Golden haired virgins that help defend Valhalla. But that is quiet different from the truth. The real Valkyrie's, the ones that attacked me and the other people, are sinister spirits of slaughter and death. They are dark angels that swarm over battle fields like birds of prey, meting out fate in the name of Odin."

"So they where women warriors." Van said after a brief pause.

"Um, yes and no. They did appear in battle, but they more or less carried away their prey, they didn't kill them on the spot."

"Ah… so how do you explain the attacks?"

"I can't. And that's what intrigues me, maybe Odin has decided to relinquish an array of attacks on various people for fun, I don't know. But what I do know is that the Valkyrie are supposed myth yet here they are attacking people."

"Oh." The group lapsed into silence, Van staring off (thinking about Anne, cough puke cough) Carl was just trying to appear calm and collected and not totally freaked out beyond belief. Dracula had picked up another book and was flipping through it.

"Ah, found it." He said suddenly, stopping on a page near the back of the book.

"Found what?" Carl asked tersely.

"A poem about the battle of Clontarf2. It mentions Valkyrie's quiet a bit. This is an excerpt from it.

_The Valkyries go weaving with drawn swords,_

_Hild and Hjorthrimul, Sanngrid and Svipul._

_Spears will shatter shields will splinter,_

_Swords will gnaw like wolves through armor._

_Let us now wind the web of war_

_Which the young king once waged._

_Let us advance and wade through the ranks,_

_Where friends of ours are exchanging blows._

_Let us now wind the web of war_

_And then follow the king to battle_

_Gunn and Gondul can see there_

_The blood-spattered shields that guarded the king._

_Let us now wind the web of war_

_Where the warrior banners are forging forward_

_Let his life not be taken;_

_Only the Valkyries can choose the slain_." Dracula's voice had softened by the last verse. Both Carl and Van had leaned forward, spellbound by the Count's voice.

"So they are the fates of Norse legend." Van said while leaning back. Dracula nodded and set the book down. "How do we defeat them?" Van asked.

"I'm not sure. But it should be written down in a book somewhere. I'm confident that your monk will be able to find it."

"Friar." Carl corrected him.

Dracula shrugged and stretched, "Friar, Monk same diff. I'm hungry so unless any of you are willing so be my meal I am going out to hunt. Oh don't worry Gabriel, it doesn't take that much energy to drain a person. I'll just pick some vagabond off the street and do him in."

Van scowled but didn't say anything, he needed all the allies he could get and as of Dracula proved to be a very well informed one. "You'll be back before morn I take it." Van asked as he stood up, Carl following suit.

"Ya, probably before, depends on how hungry I am. Well enough of this chit chat Gabriel, didn't you know that it's rude to hold a person from their meal?" The count said as he stood up and left with a little wave as the door closed.

"He's an odd one." Carl whispered. Van nodded as he stared at the closed door. _Yes, a very odd one indeed._

* * *

End

* * *

Ok it's a bit longer than usual. Sorry for it being all talk and no action, but I had to get some explanations in there at some point. Ok now for some clarification.

The book Die Walkure is a real book, it was written bye Richard Wagner. I took some of Dracula's dialog from there.

The battle of Clontarf took place in 1014.

Ok that's it.

Dracula: I got to talk a lot today. Huzzah!

Yes you did.

Dracula: I feel special

That's nice. Anyway please review, I always appreciate it. And if you me to do anything special tell me and I will try to fit it in. It might not be immediate but it might get in. Just no bringing back random peoples and stuff. So ya… REVIEW


	5. You're Paranoid

Ok I lost the original for this, but luckily I found another copy. It's not different than the first one, just lacking review responses.

Don't own Van Helsing etc. you know the drill.

* * *

You're Paranoid

* * *

It was the early morning when Dracula arrived back at the hotel. Van woke up as the Count entered.

"You're loud." The monster hunter growled as he rolled over in his small trundle bed.

"No, you're paranoid." Dracula shot back while slipping off his coat (yum...) and his shoes.

Van just sighed and sat up. "You will never cease to amaze me Dracula. This morning you could barely stand and tonight you're alive as ever."

Dracula grave Van a sly grin.

"Thirty years old, perfectly aged." The count said as he slid into bed. (That line I got from the movie.)

"Good night, erm, good morning Dracula." Van said as he lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm, night Gabriel." Came the muffled reply from the Vampire.

Van groaned and opened his eyes. Something rough and wet was licking his face. He immediately put his hands up and tried to push away the assailant, as he did he felt soft fur.

"Damn it Carl, what the hell is that?" He asked as he sat up and cracked his back.

"Well Van Helsing I found it on the street and I it was homeless so I decided to bring it back." Carl explained as he pulled the huge canine off Van.

Van just stared at Carl for a few seconds with a look that said, "god you're an idiot"

"Oh it's not that bad Van." The friar assured him as he pat the big dog's head.

"I've had to many bad dealings with canines to really appreciate them." Van said as he stood up and pulled his coat around him.

"It's nothing like a werewolf if that's what you mean."

"Still, it's your responsibility not mine."

"But Gabriel, how can you say no to such a face?" A voice whispered into his ear. Van's eyes widened as he spun around to be face to face with Dracula.

"Don't do that!" He gasped as he smacked Dracula lightly on the head.

"Why ever not Gabriel?" The count appeared in front of him now with a small grin on his face.

"Because it's annoys me."

"You must learn to control your temper Gabriel." Van glared at the count who was now dangling from the ceiling to his left.

"Just get down here and help me figure out what to do." Van said as he yanked at Dracula's hair. (And off came Richard's wig. : P) Dracula scowled and batted away Van's hands.

"Of course Gabriel." Van let out a long and exhausted sigh as the Count floated gracefully down beside him. "Now, what was this about doing something?" He asked.

"We need a plan, and since you seem to know the most I figured you could help."

Dracula paused and thought about it for a bit. "Well, we need to first figure out how to kill him, and for that I propose we search the library."

"But I've already done that twice!" Cried Carl as he fed the dog.

Dracula smiled, "Ah but did you check the underground vaults?"

Carl blinked then shook his head slowly. "No, I don't believe so."

"Then that's where I go while you two search the rest of it, again."

* * *

End

* * *

Same deal as before, I feel no need to repeat myself. 


	6. Who says I'm a sniveling Vampire?

Ok here is Ch. 6 enjoy!

**FlyingFerret**- Yep! Glad you like the short chapters, they're easier to write. Ya slash is a taste thing, but hey it's all good. Thanks for still reading this, I appreciate it!

**Kokoro Okami**- I got the wig thing from the bloopers on the DVD, heheh I've seen that movie so many times it's scary.

Ok the "thirty years old…" thing is in the part when the brides are attacking the town and Anna runs into a house and she sees one of the brides with a dead guy. She's drinking blood out of a wineglass and she says that.

Huzzah is the British version of Hurray.

**INMH**- Heheh I like your name, it's spiffy. Yes I believe I got them last night, midnight express.

Dracula: (lying around asleep)

He ate too much… erm, drank too much. But that's ok, he's happy.

Ok thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Who says I'm a sniveling Vampire?

* * *

_I HATE libraries, I HATE Valkyrie's and I HATE sniveling vampires_ Van cursed as he threw yet another book down. No luck yet as they searched through the book shelves for the millionth time.

"I tell you, there is nothing." Carl said in defeat as he sat down in a leather chair, his head in his hands. Van nodded in agreement, it looked hopeless.

"You mortals give up to easily, and Gabriel, I am NOT a sniveling Vampire." Van and Carl turned to see a very dusty Count walking in with a book.

"One book." Carl said dully.

Dracula grinned and held up the book, "Yes, and the one book with our answer in it." Van and Carl perked up instantly.

"You sure Dracula?" Van asked as he tried to grab the book, Dracula just held it away and laughed.

"Patience my dear Gabriel, patience." Dracula smiled coyly and sat down. They where in yet another small room. It was cozy with a big fireplace and a French style mantelpiece. The walls were polished wood and decorated with various pictures of far off places where people look happy and content with their lives.

"Just hurry up." Growled Van as he took a chair opposite of Dracula.

"Ok. Well this book is about all Norse mythology. It mainly focused on Odin and the "big" gods, but I did find a section on Valkyrie." Dracula skimmed through the book till he reached a dog-eared page.

"That's not good for the book." Carl spoke up suddenly, reaching over and fixing the page. Dracula just stared at him then shook his head.

"Whatever. Anyway, according to this text the only way to stop them is to put them to sleep under a large rock." Van and Carl blinked.

"Like Merlin1?" Carl asked as he got up, walked over and leaned over Dracula's shoulder to look at the page. Dracula cocked his head to the side and paused, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, I believe so."

"How do we put them to sleep?" Van asked as he too leaned over Dracula's shoulder to look.

"A simple spell which I have right here." He produced a worn sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Well? What does it say?" Carl asked impatiently.

"You two are both very impatient mortals." Dracula hissed as he unfolded the paper, "People from my time where a little more polite." He paused. "Gabriel, you're from my time, what happened to those manners you had? Did those disappear along with your memory?"

Van just glared at Dracula, "Hurry up."

"I'm going." He paused as he scanned over the paper.

"So? What does it say?" Carl whined.

"I can't read it out loud lest I put one of you to sleep, but you can look at it." He gave the paper to Carl and sat down.

_"Peace be mine_

_In this sleeping time_

_Dreams be sweet_

_My thee to sleep" _

"Well that's fairly simple." Carl said as he handed the sheet to Van who too scanned it over. 

"So we say that and they sleep." Van asked, Dracula nodded.

"I figure then we can try any way we want to kill them. I figure no ones ever gotten close enough even stab one of them."

Carl nodded, "Yes that's good and all but how do we lure them? We have to figure out why they attacked."

"And for that I have this." Dracula held up yet another sheet of paper, this one newer.

_"Dark some Night and Shining Moon,_

_Hearken to thees' rune._

_East then South, West the North._

_Hear! Come! I call thee forth!"_

"Ah, so that brings them to us?" Carl paced in a circle in between all the books that lay scattered about.

"Well, kind off, it's to lure them, but they still have to have some incentive to come."

Van looked up, his eyes slightly wide; "They do have incentive! Us!"

Dracula and Carl both looked at Van like he was nuts.

"Us? Why us, what did we do? I don't remember doing anything to them. I mean if I did I am sorry but still why us?" Carl babbled on. Dracula smacked him upside the head.

"If you hush Gabriel might tell us." He growled. Carl nodded and stopped his non-sense.

"Well, they have been attacking humans mainly right? For Dracula's case from far away he does look human. So maybe, in the past, humans did something to them. A war that wasn't recorded, it's been known to happen." Van looked at the two others, gauging their reactions. Carl looked stunned and Dracula had no real expression on his face.

"Or they felt like." Dracula offered after a pause. Van shook his head.

"Three "deaths" I don't think so."

"Three attacks that we know off. There could have been more, and if this is revenge I bet there are." Van nodded in agreement. Carl looked totally lost.

"So what's this about some undocumented war and the Valkyrie getting revenge? I'm lost." Carl said, utter confusion written across his face.

"We waged a war on them and slaughtered their people, they are now taking revenge." Van recapped for the lost friar.

"Ah I see. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Go after them." Dracula growled, Van nodding.

"You're insane!" Carl yelled at them, "Both of you are off your rockers! We'll never make it!"

Dracula laughed, "I've made deals with the devil, walked with the dead, and lived when people have died. I have been through wars and uprisings, assassinations and family disownment, this will be a piece of cake." He paused, "And who says I'm right in the head?"

"So, we go after them?" Van asked, standing up a, grin on his face.

"Ya. To Norway we go!" Dracula exclaimed, also standing up.

"We're doomed." Moaned Carl as the three of them left, making a list of provisions.

* * *

Ta, ta the end!

* * *

Ok hope you enjoyed it, just to let you know the spells aren't real… So ya…

Please review, Van/Dracula stuff will come in later when they are on the journey. Oooh la la!

Dracula: Oh God help me.

Yesh, well please review!


	7. So, who's on watch?

Ok people, only one person reviewed on the last chapter. (Pouts) Aw well I'll live. And I understand if y'all have homework so ya…

**FlyingFerret**- yes here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Woot, woot.

Ok people please enjoy the fic and REVIEW!

* * *

So, who's on watch?

* * *

"Van Helsing I really don't think this is a good idea!"

The trio had set out early that morning, with Dracula bundled up in a large cloak and half asleep on the horse. For the first few hours they had run into little trouble. But they had just entered a thick forest, and Carl was getting a little edgy.

"And why not Carl?" The monster hunter asked as he pulled his steed up to Carl's.

"Well we are in a dark forest, with little weaponry a half awake vampire and ya… I just don't think this is the safest way." Carl shivered and whined as he looked about briskly.

"But it's the least noticeable way." A soft voice whispered behind them. Carl jumped a mile high and Van just sighed.

"Dracula I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go and freak out my companion." Van said as he turned around to see the count hoodless. "And why did you take the hood off?"

"It's dark here Gabriel, I don't need it." Dracula said as he too come up. "How much longer, my ass is starting to hurt."

"And you say I lack manners?" Van asked as he regarded the count with a raised eyebrow. "We will have to stop in the forest tonight." He paused and looked at Dracula warily; "You'll be alright with that?"

"205 pounds, 45 years of age, I'll be fine." Van groaned and Carl had turned green.

"Good." The group lapsed into silence and trudged on.

Hours went by and the depressing scenery didn't let up. Van had taken the lead with Carl next to him, Dracula following behind. They had packed lightly, no need for a carriage as they would be going through uncharted woods. All they needed was on attached to their saddle. Food for those who need it, a change of clothes, weapons, and a book. The book was a reference guide of sorts. It had little blurbs about different Norse legends. Dracula had insisted they take it; the book was going to be over due.

"We should stop here for a night." Van whispered as he looked around cautiously. "We leave first thing in the morning."

Carl nodded and tumbled off his horse. "Damn, I hate this." He mumbled as he dusted him self off.

"Get used to it _monk _as we will be doing it for a while." Dracula sneered. He was wide-awake and watching his other companions with some amusement on his face. "So who's going to be first watch tonight?" Dracula asked, already knowing the answer.

"You are." Van said as he started to set up camp.

"And second watch?"

"You."

"And third watch?"

"You."

"And forth watch?"

"You!"

"And fifth watch?"

"YOU! You are guard all night! Seeing as you are the nocturnal one of us you get the honor of staying up all night and making sure nothing eats us." Van yelled at the Count.

"Well no need to get testy." Dracula said as he pushed his way past Van.

"I am not! You should show some respect Dracula. You are here with us, we could have left you there to be found by some mortal and god knows what they would have done to you! We are bending over backwards for you, and how do you repay us? Snide remarks and a pompous attitude. Damnit I should have killed you properly!" Van yelled. Carl just stared and Dracula had an amused smile on his face.

"Yes Gabriel you should have. But did you? No, so seeing as we are stuck together I reason you better deal with it. I have been like this for over 400 years; I'm not about to change. Suck it up Helsing." Dracula growled as he turned and stomped out of the camp.

"And stay out there with all the other sick freaks!" Van yelled at the retreating back of Dracula.

Carl just stared, mouth open and speechless.

"Should have left him there..." Muttered Van as he dumped his stuff on the ground and sat down. "Why do I put up with this? Why, why, why…" He moaned and rubbed his temples. Carl quietly started a small fire and put some food on for them to eat.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Van decided to stay up for first watch. He sighed and stared into the low fire. Amber glowing softly like a pair of eyes in the night… Eyes, glowing eyes. Van closed his own and breathed deeply. _Why do I have to deal with these people? I hate Dracula yet I bring him along, why? I have nothing against Carl; he's a good person. Eyes… Dracula's eyes glow in the dark… I think. _

"Am I really a freak Helsing?" Van's eyes flew open. Dracula was sitting next to him, knees up to chest and staring into the fire.

Van didn't reply, he just looked sideways at Dracula. His face was pale as usual but it seemed to have tearstains. Or that could just be the fire playing tricks.

"Answer me, I know you heard."

"Well you're not normal… But, no, I've seen sicker people than you." Van said in defeat, he truly had seen sicker… Lets not go into that.

"Ah…" Dracula went quiet. They sat there for a bit.

"You knew me didn't you?" Van asked quietly. Dracula nodded, still staring into the fire. "What was I like?"

"… Always the gentleman, always a friend, except when you killed… You where ruthless when you killed, no mercy for anyone who defied the church.

I'm not sure how my father got involved but there were some religious/political uprisings going on in another town. You where sent to help. But you have to know, that town wasn't in our control so I'm not sure why you were sent to us.

But anyway, we met after I came back from some travels I had been on… You where staying several rooms down from mine, I remember coming home and going to my room. I met you in the hallway, kind of ironic; we both drew daggers at once. Apparently my father never told you that I was do home." Dracula paused, as if thinking over what he had just said.

" After than little run in we were friends. You left after the uprisings, back to Rome. You didn't return for three years, we all assumed we would never hear from you again. But you did come back. And you looked like death wormed over.

Apparently there had been someone practicing dark arts in our area, a great sorcerer. You were sent to kill him." Dracula stopped.

"And, what went wrong?" Van asked, his voice a whisper.

"I was the supposed sorcerer. You took me out into the forest and killed me. I died later that night, alone in the forest. I was mad, so I made a pack with the devil and now you have me here…" He closed his eyes and sighed. Van nodded slowly, taking in all the information. _It does explain a lot. I mean why he hates me and Anna's family. _Van sighed as he thought of Anna. _She could have been here with me._

"She's gone Gabriel." Dracula whispered softly. "She's not coming back." Van nodded, restraining tears that threatened to flow.

"I know, I just miss her at times." He gave a semblance of a smile, "But it's over, I'm going to bed ok?" Van stood up and stretched.

"Ok, have a good night." Dracula paused, "Wait Gabriel." Dracula said as he too stood up.

"Yes?" Van asked. Dracula stood in front of him then he suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Van's. It was rather quick; he pulled away seconds later, head down.

"Night Gabriel." He said stiffly then turned around and sat down again. Van stood there for a few seconds in utter shock before finally finding a place and lying down.

* * *

Twa hahahahahaaaa the END!

* * *

Ok hope you enjoyed. A teaser for you people who like this stuff. Hahaha! Anyway, I need help. Should Carl find out? Hmmm? I'm contemplating it… The story could work either way.

Okie, please review!

Dracula: Yes please do.

You've been quiet lately.

Dracula: (shrugs) nothing to say.

Have you been…busy?

Dracula: (blushing) NO!

Uh huh. Is that sunburn or are you blushing?

Dracula: (pouting) shut up.

Ok, whatever you say. REVIEW!


	8. Mental Conversations with Inner Van

I have a lack of anything to write so I am going to put up a conversation between Van and himself.

* * *

Mental Conversations

* * *

_Dracula has a nice ass._

_I shouldn't think that, it's bad, he's my enemy._

_Don't deny it, it's there, and it's sexy._

_NO! Think of other things… hmm, kill Valkyrie, kill evil people…kill… whoever the church tells me to…_

_His hair looks soft._

_Shut up._

_No, I like doing this. Wait, is he looking at me? _

…

_Stop looking at me damnit! _

…

_Ok I will look straight ahead and ignore him; maybe he'll stop._

_Looking, you're looking._

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are._

_Why am I doing this? I'm arguing with myself._

_Your fault._

_AHH!_

_Heheh…_

_Ok, he's resting his horse and walking beside it… I can see his ass even better now._

_Damn this is sad._

_Why me?_

_Cuz, life is like that._

_His ass sways slightly… yum… _

_Do you want him?_

_NO!_

_Uh huh…_

_Go away…_

…

_He's looking at me, why does he do that? I have to ignore him. Damn I'm looking back; ok he hasn't seen me. ACK! Must avert eyes as he is now looking at me!_

_This is truly sad._

… _Ok he's back on his horse. Good, that's good. _

…

_His eyes are pretty._

_WHAT?_

_They are, all dark and deep and handsome and I shouldn't be thinking this._

_Come on Van think rational thoughts!_

_When have you ever though rational thoughts?  
You know what, I don't like you inner Van._

_Well you're stuck with me._

_I wonder if Dracula's inner self is sexy._

_No, Dracula's inner self is sick._

_How do you know?_

_Vlad tepes, Vlad the impaler!_

… _That's besides the point._

_You're in love with a psycho._

_I'm not in love._

_You're in denial._

…

_Gotcha._

_How can you get your self?_

_Shut up._

_Twa hahahaaa._

…

_Ok he's looking at me again._

_Look back already._

_I have!_

_No, look back while he is looking at you. Eye contact you know._

…

_You made your bed, so get in it._

_I would if he was in it._

…

_Hmmm… _

_Damn you have a dirty mind._

_Shush._

_Fine._

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that was a little ten second drabble that I felt like writing. When I get bored and have a lack of things to write I do little things like these. Pishaw. 


	9. Where's North?

Hi people! I am back and with a real chapter this time so be happy.

**Catherine Travington**- I'm sorry if some of the words offended you but I'm trying to keep Van's dialog decently accurate, and if you watch the movie he does curse. I do thank you for stating how you feel and I will try and keep it down, but it will be there.

I will tell you if it goes up to R, won't be a while though. Plus the chapter will probably be called "Van/Drac slash" or something along those lines so just avoid it if you want to.

That's even if I write a slash scene beyond kissing.

Thanks for reviewing!

**BlackJackal**- thanks for reviewing. That's cool that you share a last name with Richard… (Sighs) I wish I knew Richard. Anyway glad you like it.

**FlyingFerret**- the dialogs are fun to write. Mainly cuz I can get away with anything and still be acceptable. (Does evil laughter) Ahem, yes, ya the last chapter was….interesting… Fun to write though. Huzzah!

Ok enjoy the story.

PS

You haven't reviewed in a while Kokoro, where are you? Did you ditch me? Aw well whatever; translate some of your fics into English! Please?

* * *

Where's North?

* * *

"We'll rest here." Van said as he slid off his horse and pulled a pack over his shoulders.

"Where are we?" Carl asked, reigning up next to Van. "And how can you walk? My legs feel like logs and I think I have a permanent rash in between them." Complained the friar.

"We are in Nuremberg."

"Ah, and where is that?"

"Germany."

"Where in Germany?"

"Uh… North of Munich."

"Well you're helpful Van." Carl growled and then pulled out a map from his saddlebag. After consulting the map for a bit he sat up straight and looked around. They had just arrived at the outskirts of the city and where surrounded by small quaint huts.

"How much longer?" Dracula asked, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"About five or six days, we're relaying horses and its about 560 kilometers from here." Van said. He then motioned to a small inconspicuous inn. The three of them pulled around to the stable and dropped off there horses with the stable boy, requesting fresh new horses at first light, fed and ready to go.

The three slinked into the inn and found a small table over in the corner. Van and Carl both ordered Goulash and a mug of beer.

"So, what are we going to do once we get there?' Asked Carl, making sure he kept his voice low.

"Ask around, see if anything odd has been going on. From there we decide our course of action." Van answered, he sat back as the wench brought them their food; Dracula was over in the corner, still half asleep.

"Sounds easy enough." Carl said as he started on his soup, occasionally tearing pieces of bread off the loaf that had been brought for them. "Good food." He said after a bit. Van nodded in agreement.

"I'm going out." Van and Carl jumped and turned to see Dracula scooting around Carl and standing up. "I'll be back within the hour, I'm not picky tonight." He then disappeared into the crowd.

"I will never get used to him." Carl said as he shook his head, he then glanced up at Van who appeared in a slight daze. "Are you ok Van?"

He closed his eyes, opened them and focused them on Carl, "Huh? Oh ya, I'm fine just lost in thought." Carl nodded understandably.

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately, you barely spoke yesterday. Not that I'm complaining, but it's odd. What's been on your mind Van?"

Van shifted a bit and chewed on a piece on bread. "Just stuff, nothing of great importance."

"Ok." The rest of the meal took place in silence. Dracula had not returned, Van and Carl finally agreed to go to bed and sleep while they could, both thinking that Dracula just decided to binge. Van mentally reminded himself to scold Dracula for killing to many people when he returned.

* * *

ZE END

* * *

Ok I need opinions!

Should Carl find out about Van/Dracula?

Should anything happen to Dracula right now, or should it happen to Van and Carl, or should nothing happen at all.

That's it. Hope you enjoyed please review.

Dracula: (humming to himself) I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants.

Yes you are.

Dracula: Eeeep! You heard me?

Yes…

Dracula: (blushes) no you didn't!

Uh huh. (Glomps Dracula) BYE AND REVIEW!


	10. Broken Dreams

Ok people a somewhat sappy chapter ahead, nothing tear jerking but it's a little odd, and I think Dracula's a bit OOC, but whatever.

Reviews!

Kokoro- Parents can be nasty little buggers can't they? Yesh, I understand (nods) Glad you liked the smootchen, I did. (rawr) Hmmmm, I think any of them are cute half asleep…. Except Anna….. I don't like her…. Her brother's hot though. (rawr)

Dracula: Pff!

Hehheh, jealous?

Dracula: NO!

Right. Anyway, yes Carl finding out seems to be fairly popular. I just have to figure out how to do it. Won't happen for a while though, be patient grasshopper.

My step dad commented on the English spelling of the cities as well, he lived in Germany for several years… dunno were he stayed though.

It's ok, I understand not being able to review every chapter.

(Hugs Dracula for you)

Dracula: PFFT! Another fan girl?

You have many.

Catherine Travington- Ya, I understand you completely my parents are hawks as well. (Shakes head) Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it's all good.

Desolator- I might keep it light, and if I don't the chapter will be labeled "Van/Dracula" or something along those lines… so just avoid it if you don't want to read it, other than that I hope you enjoy!

FlyingFerret- Many people are for Carl finding out, that's good, makes the story more interesting. Twa hahahahaaaa!

Liana-Elfgirl- I understand that slash isn't for everyone, but I believe that I put a warning in the summary, I would advise you to read it before starting a story lest this happens again.

Ok I think I got everyone. Hmm, this chapter is a background thing about Gabriel (Van) and Dracula, a slight hint of slash, nothing much really, just a history between the two. More in depth than what I did earlier.

_I saw you standing alone_

_With a sad look on your face_

_You call him on the phone_

_Looks like he left you_

_without a face_

_Tears falling out of your eyes_

_He's living in a disguise_

_You've been feeling bad for so long_

_You wonder if its right or wrong_

_Now how many days have gone by_

_And you still just sit there cry_

_You're feeling bad for yourself_

_His memory will always dwell_

_You're so obsessed with his love_

_Thats why push came to shove_

_You've been feeling bad for so long_

_You wonder if it's right or wrong_

_-Green Day_

Sorry I had to put this here, I love this song. Puzzah!

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

**Perfect. You where always perfect weren't you? Never wrong. No, never wrong, we couldn't have a man of God being wrong. You killed me, and never repented it… as far as I can tell. **

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**I walked on and on, seeing nothing but dead cities and people damned for not believing. You left me with a whole; I've been trying to fill it. Haven't been very successful… You see you have killed everyone that was close to me. I should hate you for it, don't get me wrong I do. I have spent many a sleepless day plotting exactly how I would kill you, but it never happened did it?**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

**No, I let you live, and I know why. You're my friend; we were once as close as brothers… if not more, I could never kill you… Oh how I loathe my weakness, my emotions rule me, as much as I would like to keep them at bay.**

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

**Ever been swimming? I reason you have… Swimming in the ocean can be dangerous… Waves can drag you out to sea… Washing over you, pulling you under and not letting you break through the surface… I feel much like that now…. Now sure of where I am going or if I am even moving forward, or am I stuck on repeat? **

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

**Musing like this never got anyone anywhere… But still I wonder… would life have been different if you had not put that knife through me? If I had not been so foolish as to believe that the church was there to help. **

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a_

Dracula sighed as he stood up from the rock he had been sitting on. He had walked quite a bit and eventually found a small stream on the outskirts of the town.

He paused for one last look at the swirling water then turned and headed back towards town.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

* * *

End

* * *

Oh ya, I forgot to put this in the beginning. The song is not mine, I am sure some of you recognize it, Blvd. Of Broken Dreams by Green Day, obviously not mine, and Van Helsing is not mine. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit cliché but I had to… I couldn't resist the temptation! Forgive me! 

Dracula: You're trying to avoid writing an actual chapter.

True…. I am having a bit of a writer's block… Christmas might help.

Dracula: Right.

Anyway please review! I am doing a Christmas chapter next! If you want anything specific to happen tell me!


	11. Christmas Chapter number one

Selina Ashcroft- Thank you for reviewing! I must commend you on your reviewing skills. Very well written. (Nods) Yes, there will be a relationship… eventually is Van and Drac can ever pull it together. (Heh) The Carl chapter will be coming up shortly. (Woot!) The parts before and after are interesting to write… Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Nekodra K. Dracula L- Glad you like it. Eventually the terrible two will get alone time… Whenever I get the nerve to write it.

Dracula: Alone with Gabriel?

Yes.

Dracula: Ah. (Inside head: OMG Squeee!)

Ahem, yes. Anyway my theory on the Drac fans liking Van/Drac is that we don't have any "competition" like Anna or Oc's. Ya… Thanks for reviewing!

Kokoro- It was sad? Wow… that's cool; I kind of intended it to be... but ya… I suck at angst. You're free again? YAY!

Dracula: (groan)

Oh don't get your knickers in a twist.

Dracula: They aren't.

Of course not. (Very… naughty… image of Van and Drac just floated threw my mind…)

Anywho, yesh, writer's block is a horrible. Blegh. Van and Drac will kiss… soon… (Does happy dance.)

Dracula, she says that you should be thankful for your fans cuz we are the ones that resurrect you if you happen to die again.

Dracula: … I hate you and your stupid friends and their stupid all to true arguments.

Ha ha! (Glomps Dracula)

Ok, please enjoy the chapter.

Van Helsing is not mine, nor are the songs.

* * *

Christmas Chapter number one

* * *

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_- Wham!_

Church bells started to ring with resounding clarity through out the town, letting everyone know that it was Christmas Eve.

"Why must they ring them at six o'clock in the morning?" Van grumbled as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a bit, letting himself wake up slowly. Once he was conscious of his surroundings he took note that Dracula was back and had apparently gone close to unconsciousness on the bed, he hadn't removed shoes or cloaks.

'What time did he get back?' Van wondered as he pulled some blankets over the sleeping Count.

"Guten Morgen Van!" Carl said happily as he pushed open the door to their rooms. In his hands where two cups of coffee on a small tray. "Have some coffee?" Van nodded and thankfully took the coffee.

"So, how long have you been up?"

"Um, I got up around five… maybe five thirty…" Carl shrugged and took a small sip and shivered.

"You are bloody insane." Van whispered.

"Well, I figured we could leave early today."

"It's Christmas Eve, we should stay a while."

Carl blinked then nodded slowly, a small smile curving onto his lips.

"Well, in that case I need to get you a present. I will be off." He stood up and left the room. Van blinked for a few seconds after his companion's swift departure.

"What are you two doing? It sounds like a bloody battle." A raspy voice growled from the far side of the room. Van sighed and turned around; Dracula was sitting up on the bed looking a little tousled. His hair was messed up and the blanket was wound around him in an odd fashion.

"We were discussing our plans."

"And? What are we doing?"

"We will be staying the night and tomorrow here."

"Ah, it's Christmas, how could I forget? I reason a present will be required… Hmm, I will get it later this afternoon…"

"Presents are not necessary."

"You and the monk-"

"Friar."

"Friar, will be getting one… I will probably get you a scarf… what's your favorite color? It used to be maroon."

Van sat there stunned to say the least. Dracula was totally different. _Well, he's not that different. He's just offering to by me a present… Why a scarf? Maroon eh… I was odd… Hmmm, maybe blue, ooh navy would be nice. _

_Anyway, he must be feeling the Christmas spirit; either that or he clunked his head yesterday. Oh ya, I have to reprimand him for his binge drinking. _

"How many people did you, ah, have dinner with?" Van asked, trying to sound halfway polite. Didn't work as a small scowl covered Dracula's lips.

"That would be the same as asking someone how many calories and carbs they consumed in there past meal. But if you will insist, and I know you will, two."

"But you where out for a long time." Van insisted, trying to see if Dracula was lying. He knew that the Count rarely lied.

"I went for a walk." Dracula answered shortly. He then turned, flopped back onto the bed, and promptly fell asleep. Van chuckled and shook his head. _He's a character. Still… Maybe he was only on a walk, I should trust him more… But not too much, he is a vampire after all. _

Van stood up, dawned his cloak and whisked out of the door and onto the street to begin his last minute Christmas shopping.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover buy you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_-Wham!_

* * *

Ok end!

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it. I just got in from Florida last night. I wrote a lot of this over break, along with some chapters for other stories.

Dracula: Merry belated Christmas.

Yes, merry belated Christmas indeed. Ok, I have nothing more to say really. Again, I hope you liked in and REVIEW!


	12. They aren't doing THAT are they?

Ok I am back with the second part of the Christmas saga. Ok reviews!

**Kokoro**- I am glad you liked it. It was entertaining to write; though this one was even more so.

Dracula: Lord, I can't believe you wrote this.

It's not smut so I don't know what you are complaining about.

Dracula: I just like to complain.

Ya, a scarf is pretty pathetic. I mean he could get him a weapon or something… At least he's not getting him a toothbrush. Heheh Ice cream…. I like that idea… or wine; you could use it for the same thing.

Yes Gabriel liking the vampire is a good thing. And here is the update, which was the other good thing.

**Catherine Tavington**- Nothing really happened to Dracula, I couldn't work it right without it seeming incredible cliché. I understand being tired… I have finals next week… so I will be incredibly tired in general… Hope you enjoy this.

**Nekodra K. Dracula L**- NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES! (Ducks behind bush) Damn, got me anyway. Well, here is the next chapter that you asked for. Have fun.

Ok that was it. Thank you all! Dracula sends his love.

Dracula: I do not.

Humor me and say you do.

Dracula: (grumbles then stalks off to listen to midis)

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Whoever made it

Is probably dead

A.k.a I don't own this, or that rhyme, I got that from another person.

_God rest ye merry gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Christ our savior_

_Was born on Christmas Day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_-Random Carol _

* * *

They aren't doing THAT are they?

* * *

_A present, a present… Hmmm, what would Van like? _The friar pondered this question for the millionth time that hour. He had already bought Dracula a new black coat and a small knife with an ivory handle. But Van was different. _What do you get a man who neither needs nor wants anything? _That's when he saw it, the perfect gift for Van, he picked it up and brought it over to the shop owner, deposited the money on the counter and left. The gift was wrapped up tight so that he wouldn't loose it or brake it.

Carl wound his way through the streets and finally arrived at the inn. He stomped upstairs, trying to shake the snow from his coat; he was about to open the door when he heard a noise.

"Gabriel harder."

"Damnit Dracula shut up and relax."

"I am."

"Trust me-"

"Famous last words."

"It will hurt less if you relax."

"Fine."

Carl was frozen the spot. Ideas where racing threw his head, none of which he liked. He blinked and tried to get himself to focus. _Come on Carl, it can't be what you think it is. Van would NEVER do THAT with HIM! _

"Gabriel, I think your monk-"

"Friar."

"Friar needs to be let in." Carl gulped and as he heard the door open and saw Van standing there, nothing wrong, no messed up hair (apart from the norm) his clothes intact and everything.

"What where you two doing?"

Suddenly Van started laughing as he led the friar in. "I was cracking Dracula's back cuz he slept on it wrong."

A crushing relief went threw his whole body. _Thank God it was nothing like I thought it was. _

"I swear it's the lack of a coffin. I slept fine in a coffin." Dracula protested. Carl looked up and found Van and Dracula in a heated debate over why Dracula was having cramps and soar limbs. Van shook his head.

"No, I think it's because you been sleeping on horse back which causes you to slouch for a long period of time." Van said as he slid behind Dracula and pressed his thumbs into the center of a knot.

"AH! Damnit Gabriel don't do that." The vampire turned and glared at Van.

"See, you are stiff as a bored. You need to relax."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not"

"Do to."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"What?"

Dracula motioned to Carl who was waving his hands franticly as he tried to get their attention. "The _friar_ want's to know if you wanted something to eat."

Carl and Van stared at Dracula blankly.

"You read my mind?"

"Like a book."

"That's handy." Van leaned forward and began probing Dracula's head and face. "Can you do on will or is it spastic?"

Dracula pulled away from Van and scowled at him while he fixed his hair.

"It's spastic, and normally when one person has a pressing matter on his mind… Plus I have to want to know what they are thinking." Dracula then grabbed him coat and turned to the others. "I am going out to buy your gifts, I'll be back later."

_Now to the Lord sing praises_

_All you within this place_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other now embrace_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All others doth deface_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy__-Random Christmas Carol

* * *

_Ok that's it, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!_  
_


	13. The perfect gift

Catherine Tavington- Mind in the gutter can be a good thing, that's where mine rests during math… (Shifty eyes) Yes, Drac needs a chiropractor… though he would probably have him for "dinner" so it's probably best that Van is his acting chiropractor. Ya I knew the carol name, I was just too lazy to type it.

Your computer died? That sucks, glad you have a functioning one though.

Nekodra K. Dracula L- (Tries to avoid puppy eyes) I am very (dodges another attack) about the shortness (now behind bush) but it's just the way they come out… (Shoves paper bag on head) Ha! Now you can't get me.

Dracula: Please tell I am not here.

Sorry, can't do that.

Dracula: (groan)

MusikVibe- I am glad you are enjoying this, yes Dracula is very fun to write, mainly because he can fill a vast majority of roles and still be somewhat in character.

Kokoro- Yes, I do believe you love every chapter… But that's a good thing. I might have Carl find out that way, I am not sure… Or, ooo, never mind, I just had a great idea, am very sorry that I can't tell you, but it will be in the next chapter or two. (Jumps up and down) Drac, what do you think about her idea.

Dracula: I think you are all insane, especially for pairing me with… _him._

You sound like you didn't enjoy last night with Van (coughcough)

Dracula: (blush) shad up!

Of course. (Evil laughter)

Yes, scowling and glaring did happen a lot. But what would you do if you where a vampire around on the one of the most holiest days?

Dracula: (runs away with chocolate you gave him) Mine, my own, my preasusss…

Ok, anyway please enjoy! Oh as a side note or two, Dracula has a sexy French voice, and two, I don't own Van Helsing, or the lyrics later on, they are owned by Nightwish!

* * *

The perfect gift.

* * *

_Green, yellow, magenta, baby blue… Pink? Ugh, no… Wait… hmmm, heheh… _Dracula smiled slyly and grabbed the scarf off the rack and shoved it into his pack. He turned around slid out of the store, totally un-noticed. _Had I known that shoplifting was this easy I would have started doing it ages ago_. 

Dracula paused at the sound of music. He turned a corner and headed in the direction of the sound. He soon came upon a small group of people playing on the street. The melody was soft and haunting, small smile pulled at Dracula's lips, _perfect._

"It's ten o'clock Van, where is Dracula?" Carl whined as he paced the room casting occasional glances out the window. Van shrugged and continued to read their way over due library book while taking notes on a small sheet of paper.

"He's probably still out- ah no here he is." Carl turned around to find the count standing in the room with a small smile on his lips.

"I have the perfect gift for you Gabriel." The vampire announced in a sing song voice. "It's _wonderful_."

Van blinked slowly, registering what Dracula had just said, "That's wonderful Dracula." He said as he returned back to his book. Dracula nodded then retired to the corner of his bed. Carl stood, rooted to his spot, "You two are very weird…" He muttered as he to climbed into his bed.

_"Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark For hope Id give my everything"_

Dawn came all too early for the three of them. Van groaned and rolled over, bright light was streaming in threw the open window, but that was not what had awakened him. A groan came from the other side of the room. Van sat up and looked over at Dracula, or the lump under the covers that was made by Dracula.

"Close the blinds Gabriel, I am getting a bloody sunburn!" The Count growled from under the covers. Van quickly got up and closed the blinds, on the way over he roused Carl from his slumber.

"Good morning Carl." Van said as he pulled on his vest and cloak.

"Where are you going?" Asked the very confused Carl.

"To eat."

"Ah." Carl them proceeded to pull on his array of clothes as well. Van walked over and poked the lump under the covers.

"We'll be back tonight and we can open presents ok?"

"Fine."

Van shrugged and opened the door, "you first." He mocked bowed to Carl who went threw while rolling his eyes.

* * *

End

* * *

Holy shiznits that was short and amazingly hard to write.

You will have to wait for another chapter before you find out what they get each other… Heheh…

Dracula: I got THE BEST gift!

For Van of course.

Dracula: Who else?

Carl… He is traveling with you.

Dracula: Oh, I got him a (I cover his mouth)

Can't tell them. Ok hope you enjoyed, please review!


	14. Heaven isn't close in a place like this

Hi! I am back with a longer chapter. I do not own most of this, well at least the prayers, the song, and the following quote.

"History is just a bunch of lies that people happen to agree upon." The quote is owned by the all powerful all mighty Napoleon Bonaparte. Also I don't own the title. I took it from some lyrics.

Ok the one review.

Nekodra K. Dracula L- I am sorry (bows) I just couldn't get the chapter to work. Yes of course Dracula got the best gift, he's Dracula.

Dracula: I can't do much about her writing short chapters… And I am immune to the P.D.E's (Puppy Dog Eyes) cause she uses them on me all the time.

Heheh… Ok glad you enjoyed!

* * *

Heaven isn't close in a place like this

* * *

_"I sit alone in my bedroom_

_Staring at the walls_

_I've been up all darn nightlong_

_My pulse is speeding_

_My love is yearning"_

_-Green Day_

**History is just a bunch of lies that people happen to agree upon.** Dracula smiled a little as he dog-eared the page. _Napoleon knew what he was talking about… Hmm, Gabriel and the monk/friar should be back soon. _He stood and stretched out his arms, feeling the blood, or whatever bodily fluids he had run through them. After standing there and regaining a more awake mind he grabbed his cloak and set out for the streets.

The people mingled around in large groups and pressed themselves against the store windows, making last minute wishes and dreams. The crowds thinned out as he got farther from town. He passed by old fields and orchards, all of which were dry and fruitless. The gray sky seemed to spread out for miles. After a few minutes of walking he stopped in front of a large gothic style building. The stone was cold and grey, leaving you with a chilling feeling. The stain glass windows were the only things worth noting. They seemed to have a warmth to them; each depicted a scene from the Bible. The gothic style towers shot straight up into the sky, making the church look more impending than it already was. Inside Dracula could here the light chanting voices of two or three people.

_Angele Dei,_

_qui custos es mei,_

_Me tibi commissum pietate superna;_

_Hodie illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna._

_Amen._

A small smile played over Dracula's lips as he pushed open the heavy church door.

"Gabriel, oh Gabriel, I believe you're late." Dracula said as he walked down the isle. Van and Carl both turned eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Dracu- Vlad?' Van stuttered as he quickly walked over to the vampire, blocking him from the view of the priest. Carl stood there in limbo, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Van hissed. Dracula put on a coy smile and side stepped away from the monster hunter.

"Onto first names now are we Gabriel?' He said as he walked further down the isle. The altar loomed ahead, decorated in white and gold, traditional colors for the Christmas time. In the center was the crucifix, in all its grotesque glory.

"What are you playing at Vlad, why are you here?" Van asked vehemently. He stalked forward and grabbed Dracula's shoulder and turned him towards him.

"It's rather simple Gabriel." Dracula said as he removed Van's hand and knelt down in front of the altar. He turned toward them, "I am seeing if God has truly forsaken me."

Van and Carl stood there; shocked would be an understatement. The Preist that was with them looked at them with evident confusion.

"Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatae Mariae semper Virgini, beato Michaeli Archangelo, beato Ioanni Baptistae, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, et omnibus Sanctis, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michaelem Archangelum, beatum Ioannem Baptistam, sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, et omnes Sanctos, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum. Amen."

Dracula paused when he was done. His head still bowed, but more like he was awaiting a punishment than finishing a prayer. After a bit he slowly stood and blinked. He was about to walk away when he stopped and made the sign of the cross, "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

"Well…" Dracula said as he faced the stunned and confused group. "At least God didn't smite me."

The preist of the church stepped forward suddenly. "I am terribly lost good sirs, but what has happened?" He eyes swept the group. Instantly Van pulled Dracula and Carl into a huddle.

"Should we tell him?' He asked. Dracula shook his head.

"Not everything. Only that we are passing threw." Dracula whispered back.

"What about your…" Carl paused and looked at Dracula who appeared to be thinking about it.

"I will tell as much as I wish. I want to get to know him first." Dracula stood up along with the other two and turned to face the priest who looked like he just swallowed something sour.

"We are just travelers passing threw." Van said to start of the ball rolling.

"I gathered that much sir, but what of him?" the preist said as he motioned to Dracula.

"Eh…"

"I am a…" Dracula stopped and appeared to be fishing around for the right word. " A… a… well it started a long time ago… a… hmm… I can't… no." He stopped and blinked, gathering his thoughts. "I am a vampire, and my name is Vladicious Dracula."

_When I was younger_

_I thought the world circled around me_

_But in time I realized I was wrong_

_My immortal thoughts turned into just dreams of a dead future_

_It was a tragic case of my reality_

_Why does my life have to be so small?_

_Yet death is forever_

_And does forever have a life to call its own?_

_-Green Day_

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that's it for now… Oy, I keep getting side tracked and never getting to the cute Van/Drac scene I have going on in my head. As a note, the preist will get a name and he is not going to be a main character… Ok now for stupid Latin translations.

_Angele Dei,_

_qui custos es mei,_

_Me tibi commissum pietate superna;_

_Hodie illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna._

_Amen._

Translation: Angel of God,

my guardian dear,

To whom his love commits me here;

Ever this (day, night) be at my side,

To light and guard, to rule and guide.

Amen.

_Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatae Mariae semper Virgini, beato Michaeli Archangelo, beato Ioanni Baptistae, sanctis Apostolis Petro et Paulo, et omnibus Sanctis, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, beatum Michaelem Archangelum, beatum Ioannem Baptistam, sanctos Apostolos Petrum et Paulum, et omnes Sanctos, orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum. Amen_

Translation:  
I confess to almighty God, to blessed Mary ever Virgin, to blessed Michael the Archangel, to blessed John the Baptist, to the holy apostles Peter and Paul, and to all the saints that I have sinned exceedingly in thought, word, and deed, through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault. Therefore, I beseech blessed Mary ever Virgin, blessed Michael the Archangel, blessed John the Baptist, the holy apostles Peter and Paul, and all the saints, to pray for me to the Lord our God. Amen. 

_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen_

Translation:  
In name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen 

Ok that's it. Those took forever to find. Back then (1800's?) they all spoke in Latin.

Another side note, the reference to "grotesque glory" about the crucifix, I mean no harm or insult and I am sorry if I have. But if you think about it, it's an ancient killing device with a dead and or dying guy on it. Not the happiest thing.

Ok that's it for now. Please review!


	15. Christmas Presents and Stunned Preists

Ok, next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Catherine Tavington- Yes I believe that God gives everyone a chance… Besides who could smite someone as sexy as Dracula?

Dracula: (sweat drop)

Heheh… Anyway, glad you liked it! And hope you like that as well.

Ok I don't own Van Helsing etc. etc.

Christmas Presents and Stunned Preists, part five

"A vampire? A true blood sucking, God forsaking vampire?" The priest stuttered as he took a slow step backward. "You, you can't be! You came, said a prayer and nothing happened! Surely… He… no…" His head shook as he tried to comprehend the situation, his brown hair swaying slightly.

"Yes a vampire. A real vampire. I am one of the most powerful therefore crucifix's etc. have no effect on me." Dracula said as he stared intently at the stammering holy man.

"Don't you hate God? Why else would you make a pact with the Devil?" The man said. Dracula's eyes darkened and he seemed to go into himself.

"I don't hate God, I hate… I hate myself and I hate… I ha…" He paused them sighed, "I no longer know what I hate."

The preist blinked and looked at the vampire as if he never saw anything quiet like him. "You wish it never happened?" He asked softly. Dracula shook his head, frustrated.

"No… Look the rest of this is pointless, you know what you need to know and that's it." Dracula turned away with sudden haste and retreated behind Van. A silence fell over the group as the priest wrestled with himself on what to do.

"I will help you." He said suddenly, Van, Carl, and Dracula all looked at him with stunned faces. "I will help you reach your destination, or at least as far as I can get you." He paused then looked at them for instruction.

"We need to get to the Baltic Sea and we need to cross it at night. We will need provisions and spare clothes, clothes fit for Norway." Van said in a hurried hushed voice.

"Of course. I will prepare a way for you to get to the Baltic Sea." He stopped then continued on in a shaky breath, "From there you will continue on to Norway, I can't help you with that." Van smiled at him and turned to go.

"Wait sir." He stopped. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow. If possible, the day after the latest."

"Of course, tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening I will meet you at the outskirts of the city with fresh horses."

"Thank you sir, your deeds will be remembered." Van the excited, followed by Carl and then Dracula.

The three trooped back to the inn in silence. The snow swirling around them like fairies dancing in the moonlight. Once they arrived they disappeared upstairs to open gifts.

"Here Van, merry Christmas." Carl said as he handed Van a small package. Van carefully opened it to reveal a thin silver chain with a small box on it. The box had a clasp that was shaped like an angel. He opened it and found it empty.

"Um, what is it Carl?" He asked.

"It's a prayer box, you write something you want help with or a prayer you like and you put it in there." The friar said. Van smiled and clipped it around his neck.

"Thank you Carl." He then placed a small parcel in the friar's hands. "Your gift."

Carl took it and opened the gift slowly. It was an original version of the Greek Bible. His eyes went wide and a smile spread over his face. "I have been looking everywhere for this! Where did you get it?"

"Umm, know where… Important." Van said vaguely.

"Who cares, this is amazing Van. Thank you." He then began happily flipping the pages. Van nodded then turned to Dracula.

"Here's your present." He handed a medium sized package to Dracula who immediately tore the paper off in somewhat of a frenzy. Van and Carl stared.

"You two are so delicate with the paper, it's meant to be torn off in a frenzy of glee to see what you got. Come did neither of you do this as a child?" Dracula asked as he opened the leather pouch that hid his gift. "Oooh, Gabriel. I like your gift." He said as he pulled out three daggers. Each had a Latin inscription etched with gold along the blade. The handle was ivory with a thin wrapping of leather in the actual part that you hold. "Thank you Gabriel." He then slid the daggers back into the pouch and set them in his lap. He reached over, grabbed a lumpy package and handed it to the Friar. "Merry Christmas monk." Neither of the two bothered to correct him.

Carl began unwrapping it carefully. After a few seconds he pulled out a pink scarf.

"A scarf?" Van asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A PINK scarf?" The friar nearly howled. Dracula chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Monk, you're just not that manly of a man." A coy smiled fluttered unto his lips. Carl scowled at him the put the scarf near his Bible.

"I won't wear it, but it will make a lovely protector for my Bible." He said. Dracula shrugged with a face that said do-what-you-want. Carl reached over and chucked a package at Dracula who caught it in mid air. "Merry Christmas Vampire." He said. Dracula smiled at him (sarcastically of course) and began opening the gift. Inside was a long black cloak. It had velvet lining and a leathery type outside.

"Thank you mortal." Dracula said as he slid the coat around him. Carl nodded and returned back to his Bible.

"Ah, my gift for you Gabriel. I couldn't bring it here so you will have to come with me." Van scowled and regarded Dracula cautiously, deciding if he should trust the vampire or not. Finally he decided to follow. They both stood up and headed for the door.

"We'll be back later, don't wait up." Dracula told Carl as he fastened his new cloak and headed out the door. Carl nodded slowly then began cleaning up the room.

END

Ok that's all folks… for now. I hope you had fun… ya… Ok I am lacking in all things to say except this.

GO NAPOLEON BONAPRTE! And Please review.


	16. Songs

Ok here I am with the next chapter… I am on somewhat of a roll… Why they might get out of Germany this weekend! (There's an idea)

Dracula: Finally.

Shush. Now I don't own Van Helsing or the song. Nightwish owns the song and Van Helsing is owned by Dracula, I mean Bram Stoker, Universal Studios etc.

* * *

The Perfect Gift, part six

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Van asked once they entered cold outside. Dracula didn't say anything, just grabbed his hand and pulled him along at a light sprint. Well a light sprint for him, not for Van.

"Slow down." He gasped as he followed Dracula. Dracula suddenly stopped and dragged Van over to a group of people singing on the street. Their voices where haunting and sent small chills up his spine.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love__  
I wish I had your angel tonight___

Deep into a dying day_  
I took a step outside an innocent heart__  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may__  
This night will hurt you like never before__  
_

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder___

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love_  
I wish I had your angel__  
Your Virgin Mary undone___

I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust_  
I wish I had your angel tonight___

I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
_  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder__  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love_  
_I wish I had your angel_  
_Your Virgin Mary undone___

I'm in love with my lust_  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight___

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill_  
But to have the prize of the night__  
Hypocrite__  
Wannabe friend__  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!___

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss_  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts___

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love_  
I wish I had your angel__  
Your Virgin Mary undone___

I'm in love with my lust_  
Burning angelwings to dust__  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Van blinked slowly as the song ended, rudely waking him from his revere. He found himself standing on the edge of the crowd; Dracula was leaning against him his head slightly on his chest.

The group smiled at everyone, thanked them, then started to pack up their interments.

"Merry Christmas Gabriel." A soft voice whispered into his ear. Van smiled and slipped an arm around the Count's waste.

"Merry Christmas Vlad."

* * *

End

* * *

Bwa hahahaaa, finally a little bit of fluff… Just a little… (Sigh) Hope you all liked it. Please review! 


	17. Talkative Preists

Kokoro – Hmm… The saints answering Dracula? Maybe they will… Maybe they already have. (That was so cliché of me to say) Who knows? … Besides me… Hehehe… Latin… yes… I don't speak it but I used to go to a Catholic school so I had to memorize all the prayers (Blegh)

Dracula: Yes… there was success… finally.

Uhuh…

Dracula: (reads your review) Hmm… I like her theory better… well mine, but also hers… errg….

Van: (appears and latches onto Dracula)

Dracula: Help?

No… But don't worry I won't attach myself to you… I have NAPOLEON BONAPARTE!

Dracula and Van: (stares… sweat drop)

Ya, ya, you two and the rest of the world.

Napoleon: Pardon, Mademoiselle, mais, what are you doing?

Hugging you.

Napoleon: Uh huh.

Ok enough of that. Yes translators are evil, and I understand the problem with writing a lot of Fanfictions at once. (Nods) Oooo, I am you favorite English author? Yay! (Feels all loved) And you are my favorite German Authoress…. Even though I can barely read your stuff and I am sure it's good. (Hugs)

Napoleon: Next!

Sheena – I am glad that you find it good. (Happy dance) hmm… please review more, I like it!

Nekodra K. Dracula L – It was a little confusing, I'm sorry. Heheh, I think we all wish Dracula was ours.

Dracula: Ha! I am loved, and you Napoleon only have one measly fan girl.

Napoleon: (glares)

Ok you two stop arguing. Heheh thanks!

Catalina Tavington – Why didn't they like your name? It was fine. Though I admit Catalina sounds better… whatever. I am glad that you like it. It's very hard to write a good slash where even the non-slash people like it. (Feels very proud) Okie, I hope you like the rest.

nonamebrand – I am glad that you like the plot, as for the modern speech, it's easier for me to write it that way. As for 'Van' I dunno… I just prefer it that way, I think Carl calls him just 'Van' in some parts of the movie… Well thank you for your opinion and I hope you enjoy the rest. And I don't mind the rant, it's perfectly fine, I rant occasionally too.

Ok thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

Talkative Preists

* * *

The walk back to the inn seemed like a dream. Hell, the whole thing seemed like a dream. After the crowd dispersed Van and Dracula stood there in silence. Finally Dracula straightened up and started to head back to the inn, Van quickly followed.

"Where have you two been?" Was the first thing the two heard as they entered the room. Dracula groaned and headed over to his bed.

"Honestly Van, You have been gone for an hour!" Carl said as he paced the room. Van just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I thought we told you to not wait up, even then we weren't gone that long." Van said in between yawns.

"But still," Carl's voice dropped, "You were out with _him_, I had a right to be worried." Van gave the friar a little smile.

"I understand your worries but trust me, I wouldn't go anywhere if it didn't feel right." Van said as he patted the friar on the back. "I appreciate your concern but you need not worry. I can handle myself." Van then shed his coat and shoes and slipped into bed for a few hours sleep. Carl shook his head and also retired to his bed.

Over in the darkened part of the room Dracula sat in thought, he eyes staring out the window. The sound of Christmas music floated through the cracked window.

What child is this 

_Who lay to rest_

_On Mary's lap a'sleeping_

_Haste, haste to bring him laud _

_The babe the son of Mary…_

"You still don't trust me Gabriel." Dracula whispered to himself. "You never will… I am an abomination in your eyes… A thing that is to be killed… Maybe… Maybe he does… no, he's a man of the church…" Dracula stood up and walked over to his bed, on it was the pack of blades that Van had gotten him. "Maybe…" He then sat down and began to read the book he had been working on earlier. Opening to the page he had dog-eared he began to read.

"Why on earth do you want to go on fighting battles?" – Josephine "Because I am a victim of history, I have no option." – Napoleon 

Soft films of sunlight began showing through the curtains. Dracula winced and slipped under the covers.

"Hurry this way." It was later that evening and the trio had met up with the priest at the edge of town as planned. The priest led them over to a set of horses. The three quickly slipped onto the horses and waited for further instruction. The preist handed each of them a package; in the package were food, clothes and water. In the case of Dracula it was just clothes.

"Ok once you leave here head north till you reach Leipzig. Ask around for a man named Macon. Tell him Gary sent you. He should provide you with food and shelter, along with new horses. From there head up to will have a red lion on its sign and stay there. In the morning take some fresh horses and head up to the coast. Preferably to Berlin, once you get there go to the first inn you see. From there go to the town of Kiel. Once you get there go down to the docks, there will be plenty of ships, look for one owned by Gunther. He will know who sent you and lend you a sled and some dogs. From there you are on your own." The preist paused and looked at them. "You got it all?"

Van nodded, "Yes, we thank you and may God be with you." He turned his horse around and started off into the forest, Dracula and Carl followed close behind.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that was it… Rather boring… aw well, the next chapter will hopefully be better. Hmmm… Oh ya, if you haven't noticed I have added Napoleon Bonaparte to my muse list.

Napoleon: (pouts) I do not want to be here.

That's nice.

Dracula: Ha, you are short!

Napoleon: No I am not! I am 5' 6"

Dracula:… That's short.

Ok you two no arguing. Okie please review!


	18. We are in deep doo doo

Nekodra K. Dracula L – Yes Napoleon is tall for me as well. But if you think about it most men are 5' 11" or 6' so in that retrospect Napoleon is rather short.

Dracula: Ha!

Napoleon: (glares at Dracula) Stupid heathen monster… (Grumble, grumble)

Am very sorry that it was to short. (Nods) but I often find good stopping points so I can't make it to long.

Dracula: ack! I have to many people clinging to me!

That's cuz you are cute.

Napoleon: Oy! What about me?

Don't worry I love you to Napoleon.

Napoleon: (does happy dance)

Knnyphph – Is your name an acronym? Just wondering. Yes Napoleon is spiffy and I am glad that you are liking my story. This is the second one? Ooooo, spiffy, what was the first one?

Ok that was all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the past one.

* * *

We are in deep doo doo

* * *

_My fall will be for you_

_My fall will be for you_

_My love will be in you_

_If you be the one to cut me_

_Ill bleed forever_

_-Nightwish_

The travel through the forest was hard. Cold wind and snow cut through their cloaks and the food soon went bad. Van and Carl where lacking sleep and Dracula was lacking food.

"This is a long way Gabriel." Dracula whispered to the monster slayer late one night. Van nodded, it did seem odd that it was taking this long. "It shouldn't be this long, something is wrong." Van nodded in agreement again.

"I think we took a wrong turn somewhere." He said, Dracula nodded. That's when he blinked slowly, confusion setting over his face.

"Remember that dog that Carl found?" He asked. Van blinked then slowly nodded. "What happened to it?"

Van shrugged, "It must have run away, I haven't seen it for a while now."

"Huh, the Monk never mentioned it."

"Aw well, we have more pressing matters on our mind." Dracula nodded in agreement. They both stared into the fire, each wondering where they were.

"Could you transform and go find the nearest town." Van asked. Dracula bit his lip and pondered the idea.

"I could, but I rather not… But it seems it would be our only chance." Van nodded another silence fell upon them.

"I will go forward, wait here, once I find the city I will come back here and tell you." Dracula stood and stretched. Hunger pain slashed threw him as Van stood. He found his eyes resting on the man's neck. _No, I can't think of that… Not now, I will feed when I get to the city… _

"Ok, I will see you soon." Dracula morphed in a split second then leapt into the sky.

"Can you trust him?" A soft voice asked. Van sighed and turned around.

"I am sure we can trust him Carl. There were times when he could have left us… or done worse to us but he didn't." Van sat back down and went back to his hobby of staring into embers.

"It's just… I'm not sure…" The friar's voice trailed off as he took a seat next to Van. His fingers laced together like embroidery. _He's a vampire… not to be trusted… But maybe if Van can trust him I can too… also Van… he's been acting weird lately, or maybe I am just getting nervous. _Carl shifted a bit, drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"You've been acting weird Van." Carl suddenly found himself saying. Van glanced up, a startled look on his face.

"Weird? How?" He asked, a bit of wariness in his voice.

"Well… you have suddenly started trusting Dracula… it's just odd for you to trust someone that quickly, I know you don't trust me… well you do, just not with secrets, and I know you have told him things that I don't know about." Carl stopped, instantly wishing he could take back what he said.

"… I haven't told him anything that you don't know… It's more… he's told me things." Van paused, considering his options on how much he should tell his companion.

"Do you like him?"

That question caught Van off guard, "Wha-what?"

"Like a friend, I mean you act friendly enough around him, I was just wondering what category he goes under in your mind." Carl placed his words carefully, hoping Van would tell him.

"He… he goes under his own category… I honestly don't know where I would put him." Van said as he pulled his cloak around him tighter.

Suddenly he felt himself go flying forward. His body was propelled into the fire; he quickly scrambled out and looked around. His assailant was no where to be seen.

"Van, Van! Are you ok?" Carl asked as he came running up, holding Van's sword.

"Ya, I'm fine." He said as he scanned the area. He couldn't see anything, but the forest around them was pretty dark. That's when a dark body came out of know where, straight at Van. He whipped out a dagger and held it in front of him, the large body fell against it, but not before a thick fang dug into Van's shoulder.

"Ahh." Van cried as the weight of the beast dragged him down. Once the creature stopped thrashing Van managed to dislodge himself from the creature. When he stood back he finally realized what it was.

"What is it with me and large canines?" Van moaned as he pressed some cloth to his wound. The giant wolf was lying on the ground motionless. It had a thick fur coat and a white streak going down its back.

"It's Fenrir." Carl whispered in aw. Van raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Fenrir?"

"The son of the god Loki and the giantess Angerboda. He was supposedly captured… But I reason that he broke free." Carl said, his voice shaking slightly.

"You're telling me that I just killed the son of a god?" Disbelief filled Van's voice.

"Yes… Pretty much."

"We're in for hell now."

_Oh, you know I have seen_

_A sky with no sun_

_A man with no nation_

_Saints captive in chains_

_A song with no name_

_For lack of imagination_

_-Shakira_

* * *

End

* * *

Ok hope you all enjoyed! If I got any of the mythology stuff wrong please tell me. I know Fenrir would not have died that easily so ya… don't get your knickers in a twist I will explain it all.

Ok please review! If you do you will make Dracula, Nappy-chan, and I happy.

Oh I just realized that Nightwish (the band I use lots of lyrics from) is Nordic… how ironic. (I did not mean for that to happen, it just did… which is spiffy)


	19. Inner Van is back

Ok I am back with chapter 20… wow, it's gotten quite large. That's ok, it's fun to write. Ok now for my lovely reviews.

Knnyphph – Most of my chapters seem to short, even to me. Aw well, I may fix that one-day… in the far future.

Don't you hate it when people don't update? Of course, I've never given up on a story… oh no, I am innocent.

Dracula: Hack cough.

Napoleon: Need a cough drop?

Dracula: … No…

Napoleon: Aw well, more for me.

Ahem, back to the review. Acronyms are fun. Niff huh? That's spiffy, I can see it actually.

Kokoro- Why where you in the hospital? Are you ok?

Dracula: Want some chocolate?

Napoleon: Oy! That's my chocolate!

Dracula: No it's not… la de da…

Napoleon: (pouts)

No I don't believe Dracula sent them… Maybe Lestat did. Ya, Doctors are creepy in general. I bet they take a class in college on how to be creepy. And Dracula was pleased with your chocolate.

You just might be, I haven't reviewed on any other German fics. Napoleon is just hanging around. (He's been my latest obsession… don't ask, it's better not to)

Napoleon: Chocolate! (Grabs Chocolate and is generally happy while shooting darts at a picture of Josephine.)

Ya… Anyway, thanks for ze review and I hope you get better.

HughJackmanFan – Eeep! (Dodges blades)

Napoleon: The reason I have bodyguards has just been demonstrated.

Shush. Okie here is ze next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And if you kill me you won't get another chapter… ya…

Nekodra K. Dracula L- I don't think this is as short. Again, short chapters is just how I write. (Bows)

Dracula: (has many Fangirls on him) I am starting to see a method in your madness Napoleon.

Napoleon: (evil grin)

MusikVibe- Ooo I feel special that you come to read my stuff. (Does happy dance) Well I hope you enjoy this installation of the Drac/Van saga.

Ok that's it. Please enjoy ze chapter!

_Every time when I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_it went by, like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

_-Aerosmith_

* * *

Inner Van is back.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Dracula yelled as the vampire hunter and friar entered the inn that they had rented a room in. Dracula had come across the town after a few hours of flying, he then sent a messenger back to Van and Carl. They arrived a few hours later.

"I killed him Dracula, he was attacking me." Van said in his defense. Dracula made a wild gesture with his hands.

"Attacking you? So what, he's the son of a God. Loki none the less, we are in deep shit because of you!" Dracula thwacked Van on the head then continued his pacing. Van glowered at Dracula.

"You would have done the same Dracula." He hissed, the vampire sighed irritably.

"No, I would have had the brains to know that it was Fenrir that was attacking me." Van scoffed at Dracula.

"Right. What where you going to do? Sit down and have tea with him?" Dracula blushed and glared at Van. (Or as much of a blush as he could get.)

"No, but I know a God when I see one."

"Son of a God." Interjected Carl softly. Dracula shrugged and sat down.

"Same difference. So… What are we going to do?" The three lapsed into silence as the sleet pounded on the window.

"Wait till this storm is over." Carl said softly. Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Besides that Monk."

"Friar."

"Shut it Gabriel." Van looked at Dracula for a bit, concerned.

"Dracula, I think we need to talk. Come with me, we can talk downstairs." Van said as he stood up, Dracula shot a look at him then followed.

The downstairs mess hall was loud and smelly. Drunk men passed around their beer mugs while groping the barmaids. Rosy cheeks and swollen bellies moved around, causing Dracula to be a bit nauseous.

"Disgusting…" He muttered as he and Van moved into a secluded corner away from it all. "So Gabriel, what had your mind occupied?" The Count asked softly, leaning across the table.

"You are more snarky than usual, whats on your mind?" Van asked. Dracula looked rather taken aback at the mans concern.

"Nothing, just… I'm a bit worried about the situation we are in." He said, his voice low.

"You mean with the Valkyrie?" Dracula gave a furtive shake of his head, making his hair glisten in the sleazy light.

"Loki. He's the one I'm worried about. It is known that he hates the Valkyrie, but we, you, killed his son… Who knows he could be another entity all on his own." Dracula slid over next to Gabriel. "I'm not worried about myself, they can't kill me. But…" Van looked at him cautiously, Dracula was about to say something but then he bit it back.

"Never mind." The two lapsed into silence, across the room a group of drunkards burst into a storm of course laughter. Van's eyes wandered over the group, finally coming to rest on Dracula who appeared to be off in lala land.

"Tired?" Van asked quietly while slipping a hand around the vampire. A soft nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Why didn't you want to transform?" Van voiced the question that had been on his mind for quite a while. Dracula shifted his weight and rested his head on Van's chest.

"I was worried…"

"About what?"

"Being seen… and my lack of food." Dracula's eyes slid closed. _He must be really tired; he's falling asleep at night… guess I should head upstairs. _Van shifted a bit and managed to slip Dracula into his arms. He trudged upstairs and managed to knock on the door. Carl quickly answered it; an odd look crossed his face when he opened the door.

"Van what happened?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. "Did he attack you?" Van placed Dracula down on his bed and gave Carl a funny look.

"If he attacked me do you think I would be carrying him upstairs?"

"…No…"

"Exactly." Van slid his coat off and undid his vest, letting that slip off as well.

"Well, what happened?" The friar asked as he crossed over to his bed and sat down.

"He fell asleep."

"What?"

"He was tired and fell asleep."

"While you two where talking?" Disbelief wormed its ugly way into Carl's voice. Van shrugged and sat down on the edge of his bed as to not quash Dracula. (Note: There where only two beds in this room, they couldn't afford a bigger room.)

"Something like that." Van said in an offhand voice. Carl's eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something Van." He said.

"No. Look, he just kind of… fell asleep." Van said as he turned away and busied himself with checking his bag for something.

"Of course." Carl whispered as he pulled the covers around him. "Night Van."

"Night Carl."

Van continued to look through his stuff till he was sure that Carl was asleep. _What am I going to tell him? He will catch on soon enough…_

_He already has you numbskull._

_Not you again._

_Don't say that, it's mean._

_Shush._

_Go to sleep you're tired, I'll talk to you in the morning._

_Of course._

_If you can find a spot… Unless you want to sleep on the dirty floor the only beds are taken. _

… _No…_

_You know you want to…_

_No._

_Ha! I will leave you now and let you figure it out. _

Van scowled as he looked over at the sleeping vampire. _I guess I could sleep next to him. … Looks like I don't have much choice, God only knows what has been on the ground._ Van shivered a little as he looked at the dirt caked ground. After a bit of moving Dracula around Van managed to position himself in-between the count and the wall. After propping a pillow under his head he found his eyes closing without his help.

* * *

_O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you..._

_On she gallops through lovers' brains, _

_and then they dream of love…_

_-Mercutio _

_Romeo and Juliet_

Ok that's it for now. I hope you enjoy.

Dracula: Shakespeare? May I ask?

Napoleon: He's British!

And you don't have an ounce of French blood in you.

Napoleon: Sshh… Don't let the masses know that.

They already do. Anyway, don't mind the Shakespeare thing, I just thought that it would be appropriate.

Dracula: Sure, excuses, excuses.

Shut up or else I will make you wear the stupid clothing that they have to wear.

Nappy: Ha!

You too.

Nappy: Eeep.

Ok, unless you also want to end up looking like Benvolio or Romeo then review!


	20. Discussions part one

Ok here is the next installment of WWW (What can go Wrong will go Wrong.) I do not own Van Helsing, any of the songs, or the opening line " Dawn came early with rosy fingers" that is from the Odyssey. Enjoy!

**Knnyphph- **Yes, the chapter was indeed longer, though this one is shorter than the last one. Very sorry.

What is a friar to think? Hmm… bwa hahahaaaa!

Napoleon: Shush, you're scaring the locals.

You're so cute when you're mad! (Hugs Napoleon who gets even madder)

Dracula: What about me? Wait I didn't say that!

That's ok I think you're cute all the time. (Hugs Dracula as well) It's a cornucopia of love!

Nappy and Drac: (Sweat drop)

**Nekodra K. Dracula L- **Glad you liked ze chapter. (Happy Dance with two unwilling men)

Nappy: This is doing nothing for my propaganda…

That's nice.

Dracula: (Considers your offer of blood) I'll look into… maybe… (nudge, nudge, wink, wink, you know what I mean…) Ahem, as for the bride offer, as of now I don't need one, I have all the, eh, _comfort_ I need. But if I am ever in… _need_… I will look you up.

Napoleon: (blinks and stares at Dracula) Pervert.

Dracula: Shush.

Ok… anyway, the two men here hope you enjoy this chapter. (As does the Authoress)

* * *

Discussions part one.

* * *

_She never drinks the water_

_And makes you order_

_French champagne_

_Once you've has a taste of her_

_You'll never be the same_

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

_-Santana_

Dawn came early with rosy fingers, slowly waking the sleeping trio.

"Gerruf Dracula." Van groaned as he tried to push the man off him. Almost instantly he felt a sharp pain course down his arm. "Fuck." He cringed and stopped moving.

"Hmm, Gabriel what are you- are you ok?" Dracula said as he rolled off the man and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine." Van said as he quickly covered up his shoulder. Dracula raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Last time you said that you turned into a werewolf and almost killed me…" Dracula trailed off as he slid off the bed and rummaged through the luggage. "Where did the monk put the medical supplies?" Dracula asked after a few minutes.

"In my saddle bag I believe." Van said, resenting getting hurt. He hated it when people helped him. _I feel like such a burden. I don't want to complain because they might think that I'm being whiney… Dracula shouldn't be doing this for me, he shouldn't… I can do this on my own… Gah! Arm hurts, ok maybe I can't… But after this I won't complain… Not that I complained in the first place, but still… _

Dracula walked over with his hands full of bandages and ointments. "I haven't done this in a while so you will have to help me. Which ointment is the best?" The array of ointments and powders lay displayed on the end of the bed.

"That one, the red one." Van pointed to the one near the end. Dracula picked it up and set it aside.

"Anything else?"

"The one to the far right, yellow. Yes that one. It's to help disinfect it." Dracula obeyed and set it aside as well. He then reached forward and began undoing Van's shirt; he slipped it off and tossed it ontop of the pillow. He then inspected the cut.

It was about an inch and half inch and a quarter in diameter and about an inch deep, it just reached the bone. Dracula winced as a bit of puss oozed out.

"I hate dogs…" He muttered as he began applying the salves to the wound. After he was done he placed some clean cotton on it to stop the bleeding and wrapped a bandage around it. "There, that should be good. If it starts to get infected tell me ok." Dracula pulled away and began to put away the medical supplies.

"Van? What's going on?" A drowsy voice asked from across the room.

"Dracula was bandaging up my arm." Van said as he slid his shirt back on.

"Oh." Carl sat up and looked around, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "You didn't sleep together did you?" He asked as he pulled his clothes on.

Silence.

"You did didn't you?" Carl said accusingly.

"I wasn't about to sleep on the floor." Van said defensively. His vest and cloak were on and he was helping Dracula pack up the few things that they had taken out.

Carl didn't say anything; instead he busied himself with cleaning up. A tension began to develop, as the three stayed silent.

"Van I need to speak with you." Carl said finally. Van blinked out of a daze and looked at Carl.

"About what?"

"It's private." Confusion crossed onto Van's face.

"Ok…" He said as he let the bag he had in his hand drop to the floor. He then followed Carl out of the door. The two walked downstairs to the same spot that Van and Dracula had been the previous night.

"What is it?" Van asked as the barmaid brought them some coffee.

"What's going on between you and Dracula?" Carl asked, deciding to not beat around the bush.

"What?" Van's face paled a bit as he set his coffee down.

"There's something going on and I want to know what it is." The friar said accusingly. Van bit his lip, wondering whether he should tell Carl or not. He finally decided that the friar had been in the dark long enough.

"Well it began back in the 1400's…" He said as he launched into Dracula and his tale.

* * *

End

* * *

_With your love_

_Show me how to live_

_'Cause you are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_With your life_

_Show me how to give_

_You are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_-Santana_

Ok that's it for now mes amies. I hope you liked it and review si vous plait.

Dracula: Why the French?

I have to practice it.

Napoleon: I don't like French, to hard. We should all speak Corsican.

That's nice. Ok, Review!


	21. The Dark Haired Prince

Ah, chapter 22 is finally done and ready to be posted. I am here to say that I have never written a fic this long and I am glad that all of you have stuck with me. (Bows in thanks) Ok, reviews!

**Nekodra K. Dracula L**- Thank you! Yes Dracula playing doctor to Van could be taken the wrong way… not that that's a bad thing of course. 

Dracula: I am being swamped by people!

You only have one fan girl on you.

Dracula: … shut up!

Ha!

**HughJackmanFan- **Ok this is according to the movie.

Dracula was born in 1422, murdered in 1452. (Died when he was 30 years old)

According to me he met Van about 1448.

So ya… Van was bitten by Fenrir, Loki's son. (Loki is the Norse god of practical jokes, chaos, and being a bastard all around)

**Kokoro- **Glad to see that it wasn't that life threatening. Normally I don't advocate drugs or Starbucks but I think if you are in that much pain you need an Advil (or Tylenol) and a mocha frappacino. (Along with pretty pictures of Van and Dracula)

Napoleon: … I am glad that I'm not a women.

Shush, no being mean. Anyway, glad you are back.

Dracula: Am glad that you liked my chocolate. It was going to be for Van for Valentines Day but I got him a better gift. (Hint, hint)

Ahem, back to the review. Thank you! No one has ever called my stuff brilliant! (Feels loved) Do not worry Drac will feed at some point. … Whenever I decide to write it in.

Dracula: You're mean.

Shush, don't complain, you get enough chocolate anyway.

Dracula: (smiles)

Okie! Thanks for reviewing and stay away from evil doctors.

* * *

The Dark Haired Prince (Discussions part 2)

* * *

…**look for me by the moonlight,**

**Watch for me be the moonlight,**

**I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way…**

**-Loreena McKennit**

_"Who are you?" A cold voice asked, its owner was shrouded in shadow. _

_"Vladicious Dracula, Prince of this castle, and who may you be?" The black haired man spat at the figure._

_"Gabriel Van Helsing." The man said as he emerged from the shadow. He put away his dagger and stood there, letting the swallow skinned man inspect him. _

_"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr.… ah?"_

_"Gabriel, just call me Gabriel." _

_A little smile played across the Prince's lips._

_"Of course… Gabriel." _

"You knew him?" Carl said flabbergasted. Van nodded, turning his cup in his hands. He had gotten up to the part where he met Dracula. Bits and pieces of his memory where coming back, battles, people, nights…

"… So what happened?" Carl asked, his voice shaky, wondering whether he really wanted to hear the rest or not.

"We became friends… Then I was called back to Rome, I stayed away for three years… they thought I was never coming back…"

_"Master, master! Look master look!" Two kids yelled as they ran into the armory. Three men looked up in surprise; one was the dark haired prince._

_"Who is it?" The elder of the three asked._

_"It's Helsing! He's back!" The two said as they raced out of the door, with the prince in tow. _

"I came back to Romania with a very heavy burden." Said Van, his voice low in sorrow. Carl looked at him with curiosity on his face.

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to kill him."

"What? Why?"

_"Come with me." Gabriel said as he pulled the prince out into the cool night." I need to speak with you."_

_The two traveled for a while before stopping in a small grove. Gabriel turned to his swallow-skinned companion. _

_"What is it Gabriel?" The prince asked, his accent thick. _

_"I have an order from the church."_

_"What is it?" The man took a step forward and Gabriel stepped back. Confusion settled over the Prince's brow. _

_"I don't want to do it." His voice was cracking. _

_"Tell me Gabriel! There has never been anything hidden between us!" The man said urgently yet gently. _

_"I am sorry." With one swift gesture the knife was the Prince's stomach. He fell to the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth._

_"Gabriel… why?" He asked as life faded from his ivory eyes. Gabriel kneeled next to him, tears streaming down his face._

_"I am sorry. I had to… I am sorry Vlad, I really am." _

"I had to, it was an order." Van whispered sadly. Carl looked at his friend and sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Why?"

"The Cardinal said that he was using the black arts against the church." Van starred forward, his eyes misted over. Carl bit his lip, worried. Whenever Van went into his own world Carl became worried; he never knew how to reach Van there.

"So… was he?" Van blinked, startled.

"No, it was actually the Cardinal."

_Gabriel reached down and tried to remove Vlad's ring but it wouldn't come off, in a last ditch effort he severed the finger from the body and removed the ring that way._

_"I know you loved this ring Vlad, and I will cherish it as I cherished you." Gabriel whispered as he slid the ring onto his finger and left the glade. _

"Why was it so hard for you?" Carl asked. A worried look flashed across Van's face.

"I… I loved him." He said finally.

**Take me with you on this journey**

**Where the boundaries of time are now tossed**

**In cathedrals of the forest**

**In the words of the tongues now lost**

**Find the answers, ask the questions**

**Find the roots of an ancient tree**

**Take me dancing, take me singing**

**I'll ride on till the moon meets the sea**

**-Loreena McKennit**

* * *

End

* * *

Bwa hahahaaa! Cliffhanger!

Napoleon: You're mean.

Yes I know. Anyway where's Dracula?

Napoleon: In a closet.

With who?

Napoleon: Van.

Ah… (Mind goes off in a rather bad place) Ahem, I am back.

Napoleon: You creep me out.

That's nice. Anyway please review people!


	22. Biblical Arguments

And here we are with chapter 23!

**HughJackmanFan- **Here is more. And Van loved Dracula.

Dracula: Loved?

(Sighs) Loves.

Dracula: Better.

**Knnyphph- **Ya I didn't have the movie on me (and I can't find the script online, so if you know of a place tell me!) but he does loose his finger, near the end when Van is going all werewolfy he says "And I would like my ring back" and hold up his hand w/ out the finger. (Or something along those lines)

I loved your comic! It was great, I looked at it with my friend and she thought it was tres amusant.

Everyone go to Knnyphph's profile and look at the pretty comic she made! Go, go!

Dracula: It has me in it.

Exactly, it has Dracula, there for you should go and see it!

**Catalina Tavington- **What is there to be surprising in a Shakespeare tragedy? Everyone dies except a select few that end up being miserable or killing themselves too.

Yes, I have read the Da Vinci Code several times (Go Silas!) but how big is a bullet wound compared to a dagger? And how many organs did Van squish? Plus, if you are in immense pain you black out… so Van could have thought Dracula to be dead when he was really unconscious.

Anyway, enough with the technicalities. When I make this into a novel and try and sell it (I wish) I will then look up the details. (Praise the wonders of online encyclopedias with search engines)

Yes Carl's reaction is… interesting… Enjoy!

**Kokoro-** Yes I am glad that you are well. And I am also glad that you liked my stuff. (Feels happy) 

Dracula: (ponders your question about chocolate)

Napoleon: I like all chocolate!

Dracula: Shush she was asking me, anyway… I think I like dark chocolate, yes, with a bit of A type blood drizzled on the top.

Napoleon: You're sick.

Dracula: (Smirks evilly)

Ok boys, break it up. I am not surprised that I wrote Drac's name wrong. (I tend to screw up on those sorts of things)

Read my answer to Knnyphph's reviews about Drac's finger.

Okie, glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Nekodra K. Dracula L**- You are too cruel to our lovely little count who wants to have a bit of… fun…

Napoleon: If you want to call it that.

Shush or else I will burn that shrine of yours to Josephine.

Napoleon: You wouldn't dare.

I would. Anyway, glad you liked it, keep reading mon amie!

Ok that's it; glad you all liked it.

For the link to the picture that I drew, it's in my profile, near the top. Labeled "Valentines Day" or something like that.

* * *

Biblical Arguments

* * *

_Oh night thou was my guide_

_oh night more loving than the rising sun_

_Oh night that joined the lover_

_to the beloved one_

_transforming each of them into the other_

_-Loreena McKennit_

Van winced as a verbal onslaught riddled with cuss words and bible versus was thrown at him.

"You will go to hell!" Carl said for the ninth time, Van had kept count.

"It doesn't matter, it's quite clear to me that heaven isn't very fond of me." Van said tartly which caused Carl even more anger.

"I thought you worked for the church! It is against doctrine to… to…"

"Be a sodomite as I believe the Bible puts it.1." A scowl formed on Carl's lips.

"He's using you." He said after a good silence of about three minutes. (In which Van occupied his time by braiding some strands of his hair)

"Have you talked to him?" Van shot back. The scowl remained on the friar's lips.

"No but I don't need to. He is the spawn of the devil-"

"And a good man."

"Was a good man."

A small scowl formed on Van's lips. "Where is your proof." He finally asked.

"And likewise also the men, leaving the natural use of the woman, burned in their lust one toward another; men with men working that which is unseemly, and receiving in themselves that recompense of their error which was meet. Romans 1:27" Carl recited. Van stared at him with a look that clearly said you-have-way-to-much-time-on-your-hands.

"So, God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him… Gen. 1:27." Van countered. Carl glared at him.

"You left a part out, 'Man and Women He created them' I believe that is rather important." Carl said.

"Yes but in his likeness he made them… God must be a little gay." Carl looked as if Van had thwacked him over the head with a frying pan.

"You… you…"

"It's late Carl, I am sure that we could go on with this wonderfully enlightening subject, but I wish to retire. Now, you can stay down here and try and sleep." A gesture towards the unruly room which was steadily getting worse. " Or you can come with me and not speak of this again till we are in private."

Carl glared at him grudgingly and followed.

"You two where gone for a while." A smooth voice said as soon as the two walked into the room. Carl didn't look at Dracula; instead he busied himself with getting ready to leave.

"Pray tell, what happened?" The vampire purred as Van walked over to him. He took note of Dracula's rosy cheeks and guessed that he had fed. (Happy Kokoro?)

"Nothing… important." Van said distractedly as he closed his saddlebag.

"Of course…" Dracula said with a sly smile then picked up his pack. "I'll be waiting down by the stables, you two come down when you have this argument about God and what is right settled… Ah, Carl."

"Yes?"

"Does God judge people?"

"No…."

"Does he forgive people and understand them?"

"…Yes"

"Does God love people?"

"Yes…"

"That should solve all of your problems." With that Dracula turned his heel and walked out of the door leaving two very stunned men behind.

"Trust Dracula to come up with the simplest answers…" Muttered Van as he turned towards Carl. "You still trust me?" He asked. The friar looked at him uncertainly then nodded.

"I trust you Van… and I pray to God that you know what you are doing."

"So do I… so do I." Muttered Van as he headed out the door.

Later that day the three rode on in silence, following a winding path that for once, (the Authoress didn't want to be to cliché) was not heading through a dark and creepy forest. Much to the friars relief.

Instead they where heading through… in all honestly, nothing. Just vacant fields… not much… just kind of there…

"We never did see Macon did we?" Carl said as he reigned up next to Van.

"No… but we are making decent timing." Carl nodded in agreement. Van paused, a dazed expression crossed his face briefly, he then twisted around to look at the Count. (Who was, once again, hibernating under a large coat.)

"How did you get these horses Dracula?" He asked. Dracula blinked then jerked his head up.

"I stole them."

"You WHAT?" Van stopped his horse and waited till the vampire was next to him.

"You heard me fine Gabriel, I stole them." Carl gave an I-told-you-he-was-evil smirk at Van who did his best to ignore him.

"You just don't go around stealing horses Dracula." He said, trying to his best to sound serious. (He generally found the whole situation rather amusing.)

"You do when the person you stole them from had a stock load of them and left them unattended… He won't miss these ones, besides we're leaving them in the next town so he can get them back… well his son can get them back if he wants to." Dracula said, then resumed his bear-sleeping mode.

"He was breakfast I presume." Van said after a bit of silence, he received an affirmative nod from Dracula.

"Lovely."

_I lost myself to him_

_and laid my face upon my lovers breast_

_And care and grief grew dim_

_as in the mornings mist became the light_

_There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair_

_-Loreena McKennit_

* * *

Ze End!

* * *

Ok I am so sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter! If I did tell me!

Each Bible has different terms, some use sodomite some use homosexual, depends on which one you are using.

Ok that's it really. I hope you all enjoyed it, though I reason that the yacking bit was a tad boring.

Dracula: You have too much time on your hands to go and look up those versus.

No, I looked them up on the Internet. (Again, praise to the wonders of the digital bible with a search engine!)

Napoleon: Cheater.

Shush. Anyway, review!


	23. NOTE

Ok I am here with a note.

If any of you don't get something tell me! I will try to explain it. Also, if I didn't explain a creature, god, animal etc. that well and you don't get what it is tell me! I will put in a description in the next chapter, also a site link that could explain it better.

As a side note, if you have a creature that you know of (preferably Nordic) and want me to incorporate it, tell me and I will see what I can do.

This message was meant for the bottom of ch. 22 but I forgot to put it there.

Ok, thanks for sticking with me!

(Bows and leaves)


	24. Valentines Day

"Gabriel, do you know what day this is?" A low voice asked out of the darkness. The man in question turned and raised an eyebrow.

"No? Why?" He asked, not sure if this was good or not.

"It's Valentines Day." The dark haired man purred as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's (who will now be called Van) waist.

"Vlad? What are you planning?" A soft chuckle and a kiss on his neck.

"Nothing, why would you think that I'm planning something?" Dracula asked innocently as he pulled Van into their bed. Van gave him the you-are-insane-that's-why-I-think-you're-up-to-something look. "Fine, be difficult." The count said ruefully. A small frown formed on Van's lips.

"Ok, I give in. What do you want to do?" He said with resignation. Immediately a smile perched upon the vampire's lips.

"Well… seeing as you are off work and I have nothing going on-"

"You haven't had anything going on for the past couple hundred years." Van said, a sharp glare in Dracula's direction.

"Non-sense, but that's besides the point. I propose that we have dinner."

Van blinked slowly, not quite understanding Dracula's idea. "But you can't eat."

Dracula shrugged, a feral smile on his face. "Doesn't matter, I will spend the evening with you."

"I have an idea, how about we spend the night here, not doing anything… I haven't done that for a while." Van whispered as he rolled ontop of the count.

"Sounds fine by me." Dracula said as he reached up and pressed his lips against Van's, snaking his tongue into his mouth.

"Planning to sleep in tomorrow?" Dracula asked as they parted.

"Of course, I don't think the church will notice if I take another day off."

"Good." Dracula said as he tackled Van… This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ok that's it, let your imagination run. I kept it simple cuz I didn't feel like upping my rating. This has nothing to do with the story, it's just a side thing I did as a Valentines Day present to you all. 

Also, I drew a picture of Van and Drac, if you want to see it follow the link in my bio (should be up near the top)

Ok, ta ta for now!


	25. In which they finally make it to Norway

Ok here I am with the next chapter to this wonderful story. I am sorry that I have been down so long, FF. Net wouldn't let me post anything till Feb. 22, 2005, at 11:20 PM (where do they get the times?) which sucked! Anyway please enjoy and I apologize again for whatever it is that I may have done to have this story removed. (Probably needed to up it a rating)

* * *

In Which Van and Company Make it to Norway (Finally)

* * *

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours and hours into days; at least that's what it felt like to Carl. The friar was not a happy camper, and for several reasons.

One, he just found out that he friend (a certain Van Helsing) was in love with a Vampire, and not just any vampire, the renowned Dracula.

And two, he was hungry.

Breakfast had been good but it seemed like days since he had last eaten. Van insisted that they cut down on rations, just in case they get lost.

"Van, how long have we been on the road?" Carl asked as the silence grew unbearably louder (if that's possible) The monster hunter didn't answer immediately, though after a bit out counting and looking at the sun the man replied with his answer of about five hours.

"It really hasn't been that long Carl." The chestnut haired man insisted. Carl gave him a look, "Really Carl, we just a break a few hours ago. Come now it's not that bad." Carl remained silent; he was refusing to speak to Van unless it was necessary. After several more attempts at conversation Van gave up and resumed what he had been doing earlier, nothing.

Sodomy! And with a vampire non the less! How could he? He's a man of the church, surely he knows that he could be excommunicated for this!

"You make it sound like a sin Monk." A soft voice said. Carl jolted out of his thoughts to find Dracula riding next to him. A thick black cloak wrapped all away around him, giving him a hunched over look.

"It is." Carl said back, making sure to keep his voice to a whisper, though he new that Van could here him if wanted to.

"What? To love someone? Wow the Church sure has gotten titchy these days." The vampire shook his head, a wry smile on his lips, though Carl couldn't see it.

"To love a man is un-natural."

"Who says?"

"The church."

"And what about the time before the church? What about the civilizations that openly accepted it, if not practiced it, before the church? Greece! We look to Greece for answers; they are the great thinkers of our world aren't they? Do you want to know what Plato modeled a perfect society after?"

Carl nodded meekly.

"The Spartan army! And guess what? Most of the Spartan army was gay! Only when the church came along as a major power did homosexuality become evil." Dracula practically spat the last part of his sentence, his heart (if he has one) beating fast. Carl didn't say anything for a while, letting the information sink in slowly.

"… I still believe that it is evil." He finally said. Dracula just shook his head disappointedly.

"I though that you might be a bit more opened minded than everyone else, it appears that my judgements where off, you are just as narrow minded as the rest of the people of the church… What a pity." Dracula then lapsed into silence, appearing to have gone back to sleep.

Another few hours passed with no words being exchanged between the three. Finally spots of civilization started to appear. Little houses and farms dotted to roadside at random intervals.

"We should be there soon." Van whispered as he pressed his horse on faster. After another two hours or so the trio arrived in Berlin. About three blocks in they found a tavern with a red lion hanging on its sign. They dismounted, grabbed their bags, and left the horses with the stable boy, requesting three fresh horses at daybreak.

"Well… doesn't this look cozy?" Muttered Dracula as they entered. The mess hall was, well, a mess. People where yelling and screaming, fists, mugs, and unidentified objects where flying everywhere. Van, Carl, and Dracula decided it best to pay then get to their room and quickly as possible.

The room that they ended up with wasn't as bad as the previous one. At least the floors where clean and the sheets seemed to be made of better quality material then whatever you make potato sacks out of. The room had three beds; each quashed against different walls. One window with the thin curtains pulled back and the window itself partially open.

As soon as Van entered the room he fell onto the closest bed. "I'm not hungry Carl, go without me." He mumbled through the thickness of his pillow. Carl nodded and cast a look at both Van and Dracula but left without complaint.

"I'm going to go feed Gabriel." Dracula said as he stood to leave. Van gave a half nod. "I'll be back before sun up." With that Dracula disappeared, whether out the door or window, Van will never be sure of as Dracula never told him, not matter how many times he asked.

The morning came to quickly for the three as they gathered their stuff in a sleep like trance and soon they were on the way.

* * *

Ok the Authoress is too lazy to write what happened between here and Kiel, because frankly, nothing does. And once in Kiel they get the dog sled, more food, and clothes then off they are to Norway.

* * *

End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this! It's my apologies again for doing something wrong and having my story removed. Anyway, I know none of you have read this so you all have to review!

Dracula: Yes or else I will throw this challupa (sp?) at you!

No you won't because that's my lunch!

Dracula:… You mortals eat strange food.

(Shoving mouth full of food) Shush up! (Swallows) Ok, I'm good. Please review!

PS

As a note for how long it takes to get from city to city I wouldn't know and I'm lazy so I didn't look up the timing, plus it's easier if everything is fast forwarded a bit, at least in traveling time.


	26. Winter in Norway

Ok I am here with yet another chapter! I hope you all have been ok in my time of absence and please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Norwegian Winters

* * *

"It's bloody cold!" 

"It's Norvay ye idiot of course it's cold!"

"But never _this _cold."

"… Nils, ye've lived here all yer life, ye should be used to it!"

"But Piet, it's never been this cold before! I tell ye the vorld is coming to an end!"

"That's vat ye said last year."

"Oy! Wait up! Madam… er Sirs, please wait up!" A frantic voice suddenly called out. The two arguing Norwegians turned around to find three people walk up to them. (The horses had died a while back)

"Vat do ye vant?" Nils spat at the chestnut haired man.

"Do you know the way to Fredrikstan?"

Nils and Piet blinked slowly. "Vhy do ye vant to know?" Piet suddenly asked.

"Because we need a place to stay or else my vampire is going to freeze his toosh off and my friar is going to have seizures because he won't shut up about how my immorality got us into this mess." The two men stared at the foreigner blankly.

"Ye've got a vampire?" Nils finally asked. The foreigner (by now I assume you all know he's Van) nodded.

"Ye've got yerself a friar?" Piet asked. Van nodded to this as well.

"How tall is this Vampire?" Nils asked skeptically.

"Oh I don't know 5' 9" 5' 10" somewhere in there. Look we can talk later but we really need to get inside." Van said. Nils blinked then motioned for Van to follow. Van turned around to his companions.

"They are going to show us the way, come on!" Carl and Dracula quickly hurried over to Van.

"What are their names?" Dracula asked once he arrived at Van's side.

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask them their names?" Van glared at Dracula and shook his head.

"I think that there are more important things than names at this moment." He growled at the vampire. Dracula nodded and kept silent.

About two hours later the company arrived at a small town and were ushered into the nearest pub. Almost instantly hot gruel and warm beer was placed in front of them. Across the table from Van and friends sat Nils and Piet.

"Soo…" began Piet, "Vat did ve do to get ye hooligans out here? Ye aren't Norwegians, that much I now." Van gulped down his gruel and motioned for a huddle.

"Do we tell them?" He asked. Dracula and Carl bit their lips.

"I'm not sure, we probably should. As they are Norwegians, they might be able to help." Dracula said after a bit of consideration. Carl nodded in agreement.

"Ok." With that the three returned to their hosts. "We are here to extract revenge."

The Norwegians raised an eyebrow. "Revenge? Against who?" Piet asked.

"Uh, the Valkyries." Van said. Immediately the pub went quiet. Piet and Nils regarded him closely.

"Ye don't come here to hunt them, they bring ye here to hunt ye." Nils said quietly while drawing out a thin pipe and some tobacco. He didn't say anything while he readied his pipe and everyone waited in silence, once he was done packing it down and had it lit he turned to the group at large. "Before ve make judgements on these people, lets here their story? Vat do ye say?" The pub erupted in a loud cry. Van could only hope that whatever they where saying was akin to 'sure'.

"Ok, they vant to here yer story. Piet here vill be translating." Nils said as he sat down. Van, Carl, and Dracula exchanged looks.

"One of you two tell." Whispered a frightened Friar. Van looked at Dracula with a you-do-it face. Dracula sighed and looked at them pathetically. "You two are sad." He muttered as he stood to face to crowd.

"Ok, you all want to know why we are here right?" Nils translated it into Norwegian, the crowd roared, Nils nodded affirmative to Dracula. "Ok, I will tell you. We come from Europe!" A collective gasp went through the group but no one said anything so Dracula went on. "And where we are from there have been numerous attacks on our people, the attackers, we believe to be, are the Valkyrie." Another, louder gasp went out and some murmuring started. After a bit everyone settled down. "So we have traveled far and wide to get here, and not without hardships. All we ask is your cooperation. If you wish to aid us it will be most welcome, but I if you do not then we understand completely."

Suddenly somebody stood up and said something to Piet who turned to Dracula. "He asks if you are a vampire. He says that he has heard that you are and he demands to know all of your names."

Dracula turned a cold stare at the man, who, surprisingly, didn't back down. "He needs to learn when to speak and what questions to ask." Dracula spat, Piet wisely did not translate. "But I will answer his questions anyway. You may tell him that I am indeed a vampire, Nosferatu, and he may call me Dracula, my companions names are Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl the Friar." He motioned to each respectively. Not one soul stirred, fear was written on several people's faces, it appears that the stories of the great Van Helsing had reached Norway as well.

The man standing barked something to Piet who again turned to Dracula. "Are you not Vlad Tepes?" He asked. A shadow was cast over Dracula's face.

"I am indeed, but that does not matter. I am here to kill the bloody Valkyrie and whatever else stands in my way of that goal. Who I was is of no importance." Piet translated back to the crowd, though no doubt using softer words.

After the crowd dispersed they where shown to a spare room with three beds in it. Piet bowed a little to Dracula as he passed.

"I am sorry for Andor's behavior, he tends to be a bit brash at times." Piet said. Dracula shrugged but didn't say anything. "Um, Nils and I are here if you need anything." He said this to all three of them with that he gave a small bow and left the room.

Silence settled on the room as the three occupants quietly got ready for bed.

"No doubt they will be putting crucifixes and garlic on their doors tonight, along with nets outside their windows." Muttered Dracula as he sat down on the creaky bed with their over due library book.

"A net?" Asked Van.

"Yes, for some reason people got the notion that vampires had this need to untie knots… I have no clue where the idea came from… " Van nodded silently then glanced cautiously over at Carl. He had been remarkably polite to Dracula and himself, bridging on nice even.

"Hey Carl, you ok?" Van asked. Carl blinked and looked up in surprise.

"Uh, yes I am. Why?" Van shrugged.

"Nothing, you just seem… more warmer than usual. That's all." Carl nodded.

"Well… I figure since I am stuck with you I might as well be nice… besides, we're friends right?" A small smile flashed for about five seconds on Van's lips.

"Yes, yes we are."

A moment started… then stopped when Dracula made a grunting noise.

"Could we break up the mushy friends speeches? My brother gave them to me all the time."

Van and Carl glared at Dracula.

"Thanks for ruining a moment." Van muttered; a coy smile danced on Dracula's lips.

"Anytime Gabriel, anytime."

* * *

END!

* * *

Ok that's it for now... The beginning was fun to write, and looking up Norse names is a pain in the arse. Ok now you all have to review because I know none of you have read this chapter! Review Review Review! 


	27. Rose Red

Ok here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it

**Kokoro Okami- **Glad to see you got it working. (Nods) Yes we are all happy. (Dracula eating chocolate you gave him and Napoleon reading a book by Voltaire)

Ya I felt like killing the horses… had no real need for them anyway. (Gets chased around by the 'protect the animal rights' people) Okie, enough of that. Ya, Van wasn't thinking clearly, where you? (Glares at Van.)

Van: … I was… kinda…

Right. Anyway the height thing will come in later… Don't question the way a Norwegian mind works! (I can say that, as I am half-Norwegian myself)

… No it's in feet and inches… heheh… Dracula's short!

Dracula: (glares at Authoress)

Napoleon: HA!

…We should make a club of short people; we can include the hobbits as well.

Dracula: Don't forget my oompa loompas!

…We can leave those out… they give me the creeps.

Dracula: (pouts)

Ya… Norway is part of Europe as Hawaii is part of the US… doesn't mean they feel like they are part of it… plus, Drac and them are from mainland Europe, and to go from nice mainland Europe to Norway does deserve a collective gasp… for insanity at least.

Eh, I think Drac was being polite because it would make it easy on all of them.

The human (Andor) comes back later… I won't tell you what he does though.

Yes, putting nets outside windows was a common method to ward off vampires, as was putting a lot of mirrors in you room.

No slash will come later. Glad you liked it.

**Kaiya- **Yes, conversations are the best part of a story (in my book at least) I am glad you like it, the Van/Drac stuff might come later (If I can get my lazy butt up to write some)

**Knnyphph- **Yes, I think we all are happy it's back up. (See in background Napoleon, Dracula, and Van dancing on a large table with wine glasses and beer bottles… and one dead guy on the floor) Ahem, please excuse them.

**HughJackmanFan- **Eh… when you reviewed I didn't have the rest up, so keep reading!

* * *

Rose Red

* * *

"Vake up!" A loud voice cried as sheets where wrenched off people. Carl and Van both groaned and began to try and get warm again.

"Why the hell isn't it light out?" Grumbled Carl as he finally gave up and pulled on his clothes. Nils (the one so kind to wake them up) shrugged and set down some food for them.

"There is barely sun in the summer… Anyvay. Piet and I vill be helping ye catch the Valkyrie." He informed the sleepy trio. … Well the sleepy duo, Dracula seemed to be quite content.

What Nils had said took a few minutes to connect in Van's brain but when it finally got there (with the help of food) he smiled and thanked the two.

"Do you know where we should start?" he finally asked once done eating. Piet and Nils exchanged looks then shook their heads.

"No… sorry…" Van nodded but didn't say anything.

"… Do you have any particularly large rocks we could use?" He finally asked. Nils pondered for a bit then nodded.

"Yes, go east for about five miles and ye come upon a very large rock… vhy?

"Do you know the tale of Merlin?" Van asked. Piet shook his head but Nils nodded.

"The crazy British man who fell in love and vas trapped – Oh!" A look of realization dawned on his face. "Ye mean to capture the Valkyrie and put them under a rock."

Dracula shrugged, "Something along those lines, preferably and cave with a large rock in front of it… like in the Odyssey." He analogy was met with confused faces. "Never mind." He muttered.

"So… vhat do ye vant us to do?" Piet asked.

"Find out any information you can on the Valkyrie then report back to us ok?" Van said. Piet and Nils nodded then left the room.

Silence settled over the group for a bit, as each let his mind wander. Finally Van snapped back to reality.

"Didn't you sleep Dracula?" He asked as he attached his sheath to his waist.

Dracula shook his head but didn't say anything.

"You could enlighten me Dracula… why didn't you get any sleep?"

Dracula shot a glare in Van's direction followed by an impatient sigh.

"No Sun Gabriel, I have to reason to hide away."

"Ah…" Van slipped his coat on the turned to look at the other two. Carl was dressed and ready but Dracula looked like a rock star after a long night out. "Come on, get ready." Muttered Van as he chucked some clothes at him. Dracula caught the over cloak and slipped it on.

After a few minutes the three headed out the door. After winding their way through the pub they slipped outside.

"I want to walk around the city and get a feel for it ok." Van said. He paused then regarded his friends, "Dracula, you come with me, Carl go ask around for any information about the Valkyrie." Carl pushed out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Why? Piet and Nils are already doing that." He whined. Van sighed and gave him an –it's obvious-why look.

"The more people out looking the better. Dracula will be going out tonight – wont you?" A glare at Dracula who nodded.

The group split up and Van found himself on the out skirts of the city.

"Notice anything yet?" He asked Dracula. The vampire shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing… unless you count homeless buggers…" He muttered as he stepped clear of a guy sleeping on the ground.

"Seems like a normal city to me." Van said. Suddenly he felt him get dragged to the ground a large yell went whipping through the air.

"Till the Valkyrie's attack." Muttered Dracula as he dragged Van into a vacant shed. The two peered out the cracked window and saw nothing. Apparently the Valkyrie was gone.

Click.

The two whirled around and found a woman standing behind them. She had mangled hair down to her mid back. Her armor was stained with blood.

"What do you want?" Van asked as he took a half step back. The women regarded him with a cool inhuman stare.

"Revenge… for what you humans have done to us!" She said, her voice was low, almost sultry. Dracula tilted his head to the side, apparently still taking in her sight.

"… You're not as impressive as I thought you would be…" He said, Van elbowed him and glared. Dracula ignored him and continued. "But that is besides the point. I would like to know exactly what the humans have done…" He paused. "So that they may rectify it." He finally said.

The Valkyrie scowled at him, her eyes burning with distaste. "_You _humans have lied about us, and banished us from the lands where we once lived. The places we had long before you and _your God_. " She practically spit the last part out.

"… So what is it you wish to do?" Van asked, getting his voice back. The Valkyrie turned her steely gaze to him.

"Kill your God, as you have killed mine. And the only way that we have found is to kill the church."

Dracula snorted and turned to Van, "Sucks for you." He said. Van glared at Dracula but didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't be mistaken you will die to human." She said to Dracula who just laughed more.

"…Try." He said. An animalistic smiled curved her lips as she suddenly drew a large sword and shoved it into Dracula's chest. He just stood there and stared at her till she pulled it out.

"I think we have stayed to long Gabriel." Dracula said as he turned towards his companion. Van only nodded. Suddenly he found himself in the air, Dracula holding him. No sooner had they taken flight they landed.

"You moron." Muttered Van as they trooped back into the inn/pub thing. "If anything they will now be after you even more."

Dracula shook his head, "I doubt it, she saw me transform and knows that I am a formidable opponent, they won't attack for a while." The two walked into the room to find it empty.

Van sighed and pretty much dropped onto the bed. He heard it creak a bit under him. His eyes started to close but he forced himself to stay awake.

"Tired Gabriel?" Dracula asked softly as he walked over and knelt down next to the bed so that he was eye level with Van. Van mumbled something and nodded. Not really wanting to talk. The vampire stood up and walked around to the end of the bed, he then carefully crawled onto it, making sure not to disturb Van. Once he was on he stretched himself out alongside Van, wrapping an arm around Van's waist.

Van stiffened a bit at the Vampire's initial touch but soon relaxed when he figured that he wasn't in any danger.

"Still don't trust me do you Gabriel?" A soft whisper asked. Van shivered, not used to having Dracula this close to him.

"… Call it an old reflex." He said into the darkness.

"Hmm…" He could feel the Vampire's breath against his neck. _I thought Vampire's don't breath… Hmmm…_ Van sighed and settled against Dracula.

"You're breathing." He said. He could feel Dracula's lips smile as the brushed against his neck.

"I have figured out that humans are most comfortable around things that… are alive, or at least act alive. True, I don't need to breath but I figure that you would be a bit more comfortable if I did." Van didn't say anything in reply. Though it made since in his mind.

They didn't move for a while and Van found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

"Sleep Gabriel, nothing is going to happen." Dracula whispered as he stroked Van's hair. After a bit he began to sing softly.

"Rose, rose, rose, red  
Will I ever see thee wed?  
I marry at my will sire, at my will.

Ding dong, dong ding.  
Wedding bells on an April morn.  
Carve our names onto moss covered stone,  
Moss covered stone…" 

Van smiled slightly as he felt his mind and body drift to off to sleep.

* * *

End

* * *

My lord! I got THIS close to writing a slash scene! Ah! (Smacks hand in penance) I'm sorry people! I hate to say this but you might have to wait till the sequel… Yes there is going to be a sequel to this…

Anyway, hope you all liked it, enjoy!


	28. Florida Notice

Ok I am here with a note.

I wont be updating for a few days becuase I will be in Florida... other than that have a spiffy rest of the week and weekend (will be back by Mon... Not saying that that's when I am going to update though) Okie that's it for now.

RODW  
(Bows and Leaves with Napoleon and Dracula trailing behind)  



	29. Annoying Battles

Ok here is chapter 29, hope you all enjoy!

**MusikVibe- **Glad you like it. (Happy Dance) You almost cried? Awww (hugs for sad reviewer) well… Its back up! Enjoy!

**Catalina Tavington-** Ooooo you're disobeying your parents for ME? This is the BEST moment of my life… well one of the many. I have this thing with leading people astray… heheh… I know, FFnet is annoying… pishaw

**Kaiya- **you're welcome for putting you up. I like to talk to people (especially reviewers) so this is my way… Heheh the juicy bits may come sooner than expected as my friends at school are bothering me to write one. So, keep your sockies on.

**Kokoro Okami- **Heheh, well I had a feeling you would read the sequel, though my friends have been pestering me to write a slash scene anyway.

Dracula: Ha! Alcohol (diabolical laughter) Ahem... I haven't had anything like this in a few hundred years.

Napoleon: (Dry voice) So it would seem.

Ok, that's it for you two (hides the rest under biology book) Ya, it is sad that Gabriel doesn't trust Drac that much… aw well… he may eventually. Eh Piet and Nils will be gone eventually… Ya…

Ya, I also thought about putting in a make out scene in the chapter… sorry.

Ah… ok in centimeters… hmmm… he's about 175.26 centimeters. Ya…

1ft 30.48 centimeters… I think

Actually I was in Florida for my grandmother's funeral so it was sad. (But we knew it was coming and she died peacefully so it was ok)

And thank you for keeping an eye on my pets – er friends. No they weren't too drunk… except Napoleon had a major hangover when he woke up…

Ok thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy ze chapter.

* * *

Annoying Battle Scenes

* * *

The door clicked softly as Carl entered the darkened room. Only one candle was lit and it was down to its last inch. Van was asleep on the bed and Dracula was sitting at the desk (it's in front of the window) writing in a small leather bound book. 

Carl didn't say anything as he looked around. There was no sound except the scratch of the fountain pen on paper.

"You can sit down Monk." Dracula said without looking up, only a pause in his fervent writing announced that he knew anyone was there. Carl shuffled across the room and sat down on the bed, causing it to creak loudly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. He could see the silhouette of the vampire shrug, ruffling clothing as he did so.

"A while… it was dusk when we arrived."

"Back so early?" Carl was honestly shocked; he had expected Van to scourge the town till early morning hours.

"… We were attacked on the outskirts of the town. A Valkyrie of course. Van came back, which is smart for him. He is already wounded and doesn't need anymore stress." Dracula then bent back over and began to write. Carl sighed as he undressed and dawned fresh night clothes which had been provided by the inn. Once lying in bed he found himself struggling to fall asleep. His mind kept churning from the recent events… and conflicts.

_We are in Norway… finally. But, I don't know… I guess I'm still getting over what Van told me… _He sighed and rolled over, facing the wall instead of the ceiling. _And that guy… the one Andre? Andor… Angora? No that's the giantess lady… Andor… yes that was it. He didn't seem right, or more or less feel right… Well who am I to judge? _

_"Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven"_

Carl sighed and forced his eyes closed; he could still here Dracula writing. _What is he writing? _

_Forgive and you will be forgiven… Dracula said something like that didn't he? _

_"Does God judge people?"_

_"No…."_

_"Does he forgive people and understand them?"_

_"…Yes"_

_That was it… he is so, annoying! So perfect… well not really, at least I can find salvation in heaven… I think. _

A small scowl formed on Carl's lips.

_Maybe Van is right about him… maybe he isn't such a bad guy… _

_Should I tell the church? They should know… or maybe not, I don't know… _

He felt sleep coming (finally) and gladly let the things drop from his mind and the constant scratch on paper lulled him to sleep.

Clanging resounded through the town. Cow bells, pans, horseshoes, anything metal, socks, etc. Van groaned as he slowly came to. _What the hell is that noise? _He thought as he sat up and rubbed his temples.

"What is going on?" He mumbled. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, not really wanting t hem to burn when light hit them.

"I don't know, but apparently it was something big, people are running out of houses with swords and pitchforks." Dracula reported as he leaned out the window.

"What's going on?" He called down to a passing lady who had three children clinging to her. She looked around in surprise then glanced up, after she located Dracula she replied. Apparently the Valkyrie where attacking and everyone was going to battle, at least the men were.

Dracula turned from the window to face Van and Carl. "We should go help them." He said as he attached his sheath to his waist. Van nodded, finally awake.

"So, where exactly are they attacking?" Van asked as he pulled on his cloak and boots. Dracula gave him a wry smile.

"Follow the crowd Helsing, follow the crowd." He then turned his heel and walked out of the room. Van sighed and shook his head as he too walked out of the room with Carl trailing behind.

They soon caught up with a majority of the people and started to ask around.

"Excuse me, sir! Sir!" Dracula called to the man in front of him. After a few more pokes the barrel bodied man turned around.

"Vhat?" He asked as he continued forward giving little regard to the people in front of him.

"Um… where are we going." The man shrugged and gave a vague gesture to the crowd.

"Vhere ever they're going." He answered then turned back around. Dracula nodded slowly.

"Right…" He said as he turned to Van hopping he at least got the general location of the place they were heading.

"Nothing." The monster hunter said. Dracula nodded silently. A few minutes later Carl emerged from the thick of the crowd, dirt and hay clung to his clothes.

"We are heading towards the east gate." He said. "Apparently there are about ten Valkyrie and one of them is wounded."

The two nodded but kept their expressions poker blank.

Finally the crowd arrived at what looked like ground zero. Houses and stores had crumbled to the ground, 4x4's sticking up out of the pile. Blood coated some parts of the ground and the thick stench of death filled the air. Guns where going off and the unmistakable sound of swords clashing rang through the air.

"Ye humans don't deserve to live!" Cried one of the Valkyrie as she swooped down upon three kids, taking two of them up and smashing them against the rubble. Their heads split open and blood oozed out onto the ground. Their bodies lay twisted on the rubble.

The Valkyrie let out an ear splitting laugh as she made a dive for a mother and her children.

Well, that wasn't the plan for the day (according to Dracula, Van, and Carl at least) The Valkyrie's face showed her confusion as she halted in mid air. A pair of arms gripped her tightly and swung her into the rubble on top of the dead kids. Her back made a cracking sound as her body bent backwards. She lay there not moving, thick blue black blood trailed out of her mouth, making it look like someone had filled her mouth with tar.

The other Valkyrie's screamed in rage and they attacked with greater ferocity. More people fell, their bodies twisting and arching in pain.

Van shot as many as he could, but it seemed his arrows didn't hurt them at all. The Valkyrie merely looked startled upon impact then quickly removed the arrows and tossed them aside. Much like Dracula's brides did.

A sudden pain split through Dracula's arm. He glanced down to find a Valkyrie clinging to him. Her nails digging into his flesh. He could feel them tearing through nerves, arteries, and eventually bone. The Valkyrie had no time to realize what happened. One minute she was causing this… thing… immense pain the next thing she knew her head was being severed form her body.

Dracula slowly transformed back into his human form as he landed on the ground. Van quickly ran over, his face full of concern.

"You ok?" He asked as he pried at Dracula's clothes.

"I'm fine." He said, though he couldn't hide a grimace as he tried to move his arm. Van scowled and moved to stop him.

"Remember last time you were attacked by these things, you didn't heal like you normally did. Anyway I want you to go find cover till this is over. Carl and I can handle ourselves." Dracula glared at Van but didn't say anything, till he noticed Van's shoulder. He could see the darkened patch of fabric over his wound.

"You're shoulder re-opened." He stated, turning to inspect it more closely.

"No, it didn't, I got nailed there a while back… about a half hour into it." He said as he went back to his business of trying to find a place for Dracula to ride out the rest of the battle. He sighed as he noticed the disapproving scowl on the Count's face.

"I will be fine Dracula." He said as he dragged him into an empty fabric store. (The owner was out fighting the Valkyrie with a pair of scissors and the family sword.) Once Van got Dracula situated and convinced that he would be fine (that took a while) he rejoined the fight.

It waged on for a better half of the day, as afternoon turned to dusk Van noticed the Valkyrie retreating to the mountains. Finally the place was empty of the enemy. Not even the corps where left (people claimed that the Valkyrie took them with them)

Van hurried along the streets, trying to remember where in the seven hells the store was that Dracula was in. He cursed himself as he felt the pain in his arm grow worse as he round another corner to find a dead end.

"Why don't we ask for directions?" Carl finally suggested as the two took a small but much needed rest. Van nodded in resign as he watched the friar go off to question the nearest person. After asking a few people and finally finding one that spoke English (even though Carl and Van would be speaking Italian as they are from Italy) he asked them where a fabric store was. (He did include a description of it) Finally, after a bit of arm waving Carl figured out where to go. He then motioned to Van to follow him, Van of course, followed dutifully of not a bit thankfully.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the shop to find Dracula being tended to by Nils.

"Thank you." Van said as he entered the shop. Nils looked up and smiled.

"You're velcome." Nils said as he finished the final wrapping. "I don't think he vas hurt to badly… It should mend soon."

Van nodded in thanks again he walked over to Dracula. "You ok?" He asked. Dracula nodded the glared at Van.

"Get Nils to look at your shoulder… " Van shook his head and took a half step back.

"I'm fine, really I am." He said with earnestness. (Or what he hopped was earnestness)

Dracula gave him the ya-right look and pulled him over to Nils.

"Look at his shoulder, he was bitten by a wolf thing before this so you might be fixing to wounds." Nils nodded then motioned for Van to take off his coat and shirt. After that he peered at the wound. After a bit of prodding and pondering Nils concluded that the knife had gone trough the deltoideus. Apparently that was a good thing and they should be thankful because it could have been worse (A torn ligament or such) He also said that the bite had healed pretty well and that the mutt must have had one hell of a large head. With that statement Van, Carl, and Dracula exchanged uneasy looks, whether Nils noticed or not they couldn't tell.

"You hungry?" Nils asked as he ushered the three of them into the rooms above the shop. Van and Carl nodded as they sat down at the small wooden table. Nils smiled and pulled out some bread and cheese. He set it on the table along with three mugs of beer, one for Van, one for Carl, and one for himself.

"I have some cows blood if you vant it." Nils offered Dracula who nodded in response. Finally everyone was seated and relatively full.

"You don't seem to have a problem with vampires." Van said cautiously as they lounged in front of the small fire. Nils nodded and cast him a knowing look.

"My mother knew one… a friend of the family." Van stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, that is the normal reaction I get vhen I tell people that." A blush crept onto Van's face as he realized that he had been rather rude.

"What was the Vampire's name?" Dracula asked, his voice was thick.

"Aadi." Nils said as he pored himself another mug of beer. Dracula nodded but didn't say anything.

"I take it you didn't know her." Nils said after a bit. Dracula nodded in agreement. "Yes, she vas a loner. Not that many knew her… or of her for that matter."

The four lapsed into silence, only the crackle of the fire interrupted the sweet silence.

"You vant to stay here or go back to the inn?" Nils asked after a bit, stroking his goatee.

Van shrugged, "I guess we'll stay here." Nils nodded and stood. Almost in the same fluid motion he opened a cabinet on the sidewall and produced three thick blankets.

"You can use these tonight, one vill get the couch and two the floor. My room is downstairs. I vill see you in the morning, ne?"

Van nodded as the man turned to leave after everyone said goodnight and thanks.

After a bit of discussion it was decided that Van and Dracula got the floor and Carl the couch. Soon everyone was asleep… or at least lying still.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that's it for now. (Bows) I will hopefully get another chapter up soon… and maybe a slash scene depends on my mood and how well I write that day. (I suck at slash scenes) 

Ok review!

Oh side note:  
_Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven_

That is from Luke 6:36

yes, thanks again to Bible search engines.


	30. Shmex

Wee the slash scene is finally here! (gasp shock) I used to have it as a link but then I decided to post it.

* * *

Shmex

* * *

Dracula sighed as he shifted his weight. Lying on the ground for three hours straight never does anyone good. He had shifted over to his left side after he felt his right going numb, the whole time he had to be careful to not damage his arm on the process. 

He had been trying to avoid certain thoughts that entered his head as he watched Van sleep. But, as we all know, they came whether he wanted them to or not. Memories of long nights went through his mind, sheets and limbs entwined as they gave themselves to each other.  
Dracula shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to suppress the urges running through his body at the moment.

After a few minutes of futile attempts at restraint he sat up, allowing a cold blast of air hit him full on, it was a welcomed relief from the almost suffocating heat of the blankets. He dared a glance over at his sleeping companion and immediately felt more urges rise through him. He scowled and mentally kicked himself for doing that. He sat there and didn't move for about ten minutes then suddenly and rather spasmodically (at least in Dracula's mind) he leaned forward and placed his lips onto on Van's. A split second later the man was awake and had a knife at Dracula's throat. Dracula had pulled away and had a small teasing smile on his face. Van glared at him and put the knife away.

"What where you doing?" He hissed, "I could have killed you."  
Dracula chuckled and shook his head.

"No you couldn't have. And you know very well what I was doing." The heat from Van sent intoxicating waves of lust through Dracula as he struggled to remain in control of his body. Again he kissed Van this time with more urgency than the last. He felt Van wrap arms around his waist and push him forward at the same time his tongue slid into the Vampires mouth.  
A moan caught in Dracula's throat as Van raked the top of his mouth with his tongue. Dracula's one good arm was busy undoing Van's clothes and trying to his best effort to get them off. Sweet yet sour intoxication spread over the two as the feelings and desperation grew louder and more needy. Suddenly Dracula stopped and pushed Van slightly back.

"Not here." He gasped and threw a glance over to the sleeping Friar. Van nodded in agreement and cast his eyes over the area, trying to remember if there was a place a little more private. He soon remembered spying a closet down stairs that he assumed held the large rolls of fabric. The two of them slipped as quietly as possible downstairs, each still planting kisses on the other. Once they managed to resituate themselves Dracula continued his quest to remove Van of all clothing.  
Van felt a shiver through him as Dracula's hand slid down his body, occasionally stop to tease him. A small grunt of impatience and Van looked down and realized that Dracula was trying to accomplish everything with one hand. He quickly rolled off the vampire and shed his own clothing then helped Dracula out of his.

"Finally." Dracula said with a slight moan as Van pressed his hips against Dracula's. "Gabriel…" He whimpered as Van slid his hands over Dracula's body, touching everything he could, memorizing the feel of the body beneath him.

Van slid three fingers into Dracula's mouth. Dracula sucked on them till Van drew them out. As soon as he did he placed his mouth on Dracula's and slowly moved down to his neck, nibble here and there while he slid a finger inside Dracula.

"Gab- Gabriel." Dracula whimpered as another finger slid into him. The feeling of any part of Van in him was exhilarating.

"Relax." He heard Van growl as the third finger slid in. He bit back a moan as Van replaced his fingers with erection.

"Oh Gods Gabriel." Dracula gasped as Van moved in him. Van pressed in harder and faster as the passion seemed to increase. It was timeless; he vaguely heard Dracula's moans and whimpers for more.

He thrust in harder dragging it out longer and sweeter all the same more tantalizing.  
The two moved in time, each one wanting it to go on forever. Sweet passion erupted through their bodies.

"Gabriel... I…" Dracula said, his face only slightly flushed as he felt himself go at the same time that Van filled him. Van thrust into him twice more then collapsed next to him. Dracula lay there breathless letting the whole ordeal sink into his mind.

"Gabriel…" He whispered into the darkness. He felt the man stir and suddenly he had arms around him and a warm body pressed to his back.

"I love you." Van whispered as he buried his face in Dracula's now messy hair. A small smile toyed on the vampire's lips.

"I love you too Gabriel…" He said as he twisted around and nuzzled himself contently in Van's arms.

* * *

TBC

* * *

You can still find the link to it and my LJ in my profile (it's a cut and paste deal)  



	31. Dead Men Tell no Tales

Ah here we are with the next chapter of this wonderful fic. For those of you who want to know, I have put this over at AdultFF net, it's not all there yet, I think I only have the first few chapters up, that one will include the slash scene. (No having to go through links to get to it) So ya… just wanted you all to know that, I will let you know when I get it all posted.

**Kienie Darkside-** Drooling at the slash scene eh? (Feels loved) Yes, that was my first ever slash scene… which is sad considering I am a slash/yaoi fan to the bone. Anyway thank you for reviewing… glad you like it, there will be one or two more scenes but they will most likely be in the sequel when Van and Drac have a closer relationship.

**Kaiya- **(posted on Live journal) Thank you... Ya I have had to many bad experiences with FFnet to really trust them. I'm thinking of sticking the story on AFFnet, I don't know of anyone having a story removed from AFFnet... Anyway thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Dead men tell no tales

* * *

"Han er en rart mann."

"Ja, meget rart."

"Ikke det dårlig ser skjønt."

"Sant."

Van scowled a little as he walked past people, everyone gave him weird stares. It's not that he wasn't used to it, it was just that he had no clue what they where saying. He spoke several languages, Italian, French, German, English, Spanish, and Romanian. But he didn't speak Norwegian and it was annoying him to no end.

"What are they saying?" Van asked Dracula as the two passed by another pair of people, catching only the occasional word. Dracula shrugged, not really caring.

"Eh… Something about you being strange… or they could have meant me, I dunno." He shrugged and continued. "I've stopped caring."

"So I've noticed… So where did Nils send us again?"

"To get food Gabriel, honestly, you didn't pay much attention this morning did you?" A wry smile crossed Dracula's lips as he shot a glance over at Van.

"I was… preoccupied." Van muttered as they came to a small market place.

"Indeed."

"Kjøtt til salgs! Komme bli din kjøtt!"

Van and Dracula jumped slightly as a thick burly man yelled from the stall they where standing next to.

"Jesus! He could blow someone's ear drums out." Muttered Van as he proceeded to move down the street. Dracula chuckled and followed, occasionally stopping to inspect food.

"Oy! Gabriel come here." Van sighed in irritation and turned to see where Dracula was calling from.

"Yes?" He asked as walked over to Dracula. He was in front of a vegetable stand and was looking at some of the products.

"Does this cabbage look ok to you?" Dracula asked as he held up the vegetable in question. Van walked over and took it. As he inspected it he saw a bug crawl out from under one of the leaves.

"Uh… no… Let's move on, ok?" He said as he set the cabbage down in a hurry. Dracula shrugged and trotted on after Van.

"Did you ever find out why Nil's asked for your height?" Van asked as they came upon a vegetable stand that looked bug free.

"You wouldn't believe it Gabriel, do you know what his other job is?"

"No." He selected a cabbage and two apples, paid for them then turned to head back.

"He's one of the undertakers." Van winced when he heard this.

"I don't like undertakers, the last one I met tried to kill me." Dracula chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but Nils is less… murderous than the other one." Van nodded slightly but didn't say anything, choosing to keep his comment to himself. _All Romanians seem to be murderous. _He thought as they approached Nil's store. _Dracula tried to kill me, Anna originally didn't want me there, the stupid undertaker tried to kill me, Werewolf Velkan tried to kill me, Dracula's brides whom I assume are Romanian tried to kill me. _He sighed and dumped the bag of food on the counter. He shivered slightly and walked over to the fire.

"That's odd." Van muttered to himself as he put a log on and tried to rekindle the dying embers. "Nils almost always had this lit during the day."

"Oh God it reeks of death in here." Dracula said as he walked into the room, carrying the other bag of food.

"…Death?"

"Yes, don't you smell the blood?" Dracula asked, then nodded suddenly, "Of course I forgot, you humans can't smell blood. Anyway, it seems to be coming from there." He pointed to the cracked bedroom door. Van nodded and walked slowly towards the door, his dagger out. He pushed the door all the way open and walked in. Nothing was in there… well nothing except what was left of Nil's body.

It was on the floor, stomach slit open and organs removed. His legs and arms where missing and head was severed from the body and placed on the bed. His intestines where draped across the bed length wise next to his head, accompanied by his liver and heart. His spleen was missing entirely along with his lungs. Closer inspection of the head revealed missing ears, a missing tongue, and his eyes where cut open. Blood stained the floor where the body lay.

"That's… disgusting." Muttered Dracula as he peered closer at the empty corps. "I didn't even do anything this bad."

Van snorted as he put his dagger away, "No, you only impaled people by inserting a large wooden stick up their ass and letting in come out their throat then letting them die very slowly and painfully." Dracula stiffened slightly.

"At least they disserved it." He said coolly as he turned and left the room. Van sighed and shook his head. _I am so good and keeping everyone in chipper moods. _He thought drearily as he too left the room.

"Where's Carl?" Dracula asked once he rejoined Van in the main part of the shop. Van paled.

"You didn't find him?"

"No… he could be out, you stay here and I'll go look for him, ok?" Van nodded as he watched the Vampire leave the shop.

Dracula sighed irritably as he walked through the streets, slowly making his way towards the library. He assumed that the scholarly Friar would take any chance he got to investigate the towns library, and he was right. As he walked up he saw Carl leaving with a handful of books.

"Monk! Er- Friar, you're alive." Dracula said as he walked up. Carl blinked then gulped uncertainly, not really liking where the conversation was heading.

"Yes, I believe that last time I checked I was alive… why?" He relaxed a little when he noticed that the vampire was keeping his distance.

"Nils is dead."

Carl stumbled slightly, "Wha-what?" He said is utter shock. "I've only been gone for half an hour!"

Dracula nodded but didn't say anything; he turned around and started to head back to the shop. By the time he and Carl got there a small crowd had arrived, Piet and Van where talking, heads bowed together.

"Are you sure?" Dracula heard Piet ask Van as he walked up to them. Van nodded his head and glanced at the crowd.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Piet bit his lip and didn't say anything for a beat.

"I believe you, I want you to know that but I think it best if you leave… soon. By tomorrow everyone will know and rumors will have started that you murdered him. I mean it in the best of ways, but I really must insist that you go, for your own good."

Van nodded slowly as he looked up. He face brightened a bit when he saw Carl and Dracula standing off to the side.

"We will be leaving tonight." Van said as he walked over to them. The crowd backed away slightly as he neared them.

"Why?" Carl hissed back, rather unwilling to leave his precious books behind him.

"Because the town will most likely turn on us if we stay. We will leave in a few hours, you two stay here to pack food and I'm going to run over to the inn we stayed at during the first night and grab our stuff and some horses ok?" Dracula and Carl nodded then entered the shop cautiously.

They where on the rode within two hours, heading in the direction they presumed to be the northeast.

"Where are heading?" Carl asked once they could no longer see the lights of the city.

"Oslo." Van said. Carl nodded and retreated back to his blanket that he had wrapped around him.

"Why Oslo Gabriel?" Dracula asked as he rode up next to him.

"Because they attack pretty heavily populated places and Oslo is really heavily populated, we were going to head there anyway." Dracula nodded. A silence descended on the two as they rode on. Van sighed and shifted a bit in his saddle, his mind going over the day.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dracula blinked in surprise and looked up.

"For what?" He inquired, trying to sum up and incident during the day that required an apology on Van's part.

"For what I said earlier… concerning your method of… ah… execution." Dracula nodded slowly, mulling over what Van had said.

"No Gabriel, I was in the wrong there. I shouldn't have gotten all shirty." Van sighed.

"So we were both in the wrong."

"You could say that." Dracula said as he leaned over and kissed Van lightly on the cheek.

"PDA!" They both turned around to face Carl.

"PDA?" Van question as the Friar rode up next to them.

"Public display of affection." Carl explained. Van and Dracula nodded in understanding.

"Ah…" Dracula said as he regarded the friar with a raised eyebrow. "And when did you come up with this phrase?"

"I didn't, my brother did though. Oh I was about seven at the time and he was nine. We would yell it anytime our parents showed any signs of affection towards one another."

Van chuckled, envisioning a seven-year-old Carl running around yelling it at everyone he saw.

"Yes, anyway, how far is Oslo from here?" Dracula asked, breaking in on the moment.

"Eh, a few miles… We should reach it tomorrow if go on through the night." Van said, looking at both of them to see if it was fine with them. Both nodded in ok.

"Good, now, shall we sing a song?" Van asked. Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"I think the snows gotten to you Gabriel."

"No really, how about… hmmm, oh I've got it! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Come on sing with me."

"Diddly dee." Muttered Dracula and Carl watched with an amused expression on his face.

"Sing Dracula, I know you have a good voice. There they are a sitting in a row."

"Bum, bum, bum."

"Big one small ones…."

And the night went on as Van tried to get an unwilling Carl and Dracula to sing, they eventually got fed up and gagged him, but that was only temporary as Carl felt sorry about three hours later and untied him. Thankfully Van had gone into a silent pouty mood and didn't grace them with any of his stupid songs.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok hope you liked it.

Dracula: Norwegian is hard to pronounce.

Yes it is. (Nods) ok here are the translations for the text. (I don't think they are that accurate, the Norwegian that is, I used a stupid Internet translator for most of it so it's bound to be wrong on some level)

* * *

"Han er en rart mann."

"Ja, meget rart."

"Ikke det dårlig ser skjønt."

"Sant."

"He is a weird one"

"Yes, very true."

"Not that bad looking though."

"True."

* * *

"Kjøtt til salgs! Komme bli din kjøtt!"

"Meat for sale! Come get your meat!"

* * *

Ok hope you all liked the chapter, review! 


	32. Vlad is back

This chapter was very fun to write. (I write the headers and footers after I write the chapter) Very fun indeed.

Anyway I thank you all for your reviews. You have been to kind. (Nods) But do to the lack of time that I have to write (am at school) I will be answering them in the next chapter, savvy?

* * *

Vlad is back.

* * *

"So… this is Oslo?" Van said as he fitted his way through the crowd. They had arrived on the out skirts of the city about half an hour ago and they soon found themselves in the midst of a booming town. The only thing that hinted that anything was wrong was when a door swung open and on the inside was painted a black cross.

Finally they found an Inn and dismounted, handing their horses off to the nearest stable boy.

"The winged Lion is what I believe it means." Dracula whispered as the three entered the inn. After arranging a stay for a few nights they headed upstairs to get settled in.

"That's odd." Mused Carl as they entered their room. Every mirror in the room was covered with a cloth and on the inside of the door was a black cross. A Bible lay out on a small table that was positioned near the window.

"Someone must have died." Whispered Dracula as he his fingers over the cross. A silence crept through the room as they situated themselves, trying to not get freaked out by the covered mirrors and mass amounts of bibles that littered the tables and desk space. (Along with beds and bureaus)

"I think a lot of people have died." Murmured Van as he removed a thick leather bound bible from his bed.

"Someone died in here." Whispered Dracula as he walked around the room, sniffing skeptically like a bloodhound on a trail.

"How do you- wait you can smell it right?" Van said as he got up and stood next to Dracula, tilting his head in the same manner.

"Yes… he was… murdered I believe, but that was over twenty years ago. The death that they are mourning now must be a family member or family friend." Dracula said as he moved toward the window and gazed out. The setting sun cast shadows through the streets, causing people to shiver and children to run home to warm hearths and food.

"City life…" Dracula mused, absent-mindedly twisting a button on his coat, "How I have forgotten city life." He sighed, a tang of sadness split through his chest, he quickly turned around to face his companions, willing old memories and feelings away.

"You alright?" Van asked, he had only heard part of what Dracula had said to himself.

"Memories Gabriel, that's all." He turned suddenly towards the door. "I'm going out to eat, I may pick up some information in the process." A dry smile curved his lips, "Mortal's tongues loosen once they are properly… bribed." With that he left in a flurry of cape and hair.

"Bribed?" Questioned Carl, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Intoxicated." Van said offhandedly. As for the other type of "bribery" well, he figured that Dracula considered himself above _that_.

"Oh." Carl said as he pulled out the over due library book. "We are going to have such large fines on this when we get back." Muttered the friar as he propped himself up in the bed. (Hate thin squishy not properly covered hotel pillows)

"Eh, Dracula can cover them.'

"When did he get rich?" Carl snorted then added, "probably stole it from someone."

Van glared at Carl but the Friar didn't seem to notice as he was currently buried in the book.

"He was born into money Carl, and he is a good money manager, I reason he has had little need to spend it for the past 400 years." Van said tightly, trying not to sneer at the friar. Their friendship had been strained for the past few days and Van was hoping it was just due to the lack of sleep and food.

Carl scowled but didn't say anything. Hours passed as the two sat there, once or twice Van left and brought back some food (mainly cheese and bread, occasionally a vegetable of some sort.)

Finally Van drifted off, the long no rest ride from Fredrikstad to Oslo had taken its toll on him, physically and mentally. (He was snarkier, well more than usual)

As the early morning light began to peep through the heavy clouds Dracula slipped back into the cold room. He walked over and rekindled the fire and removed his snow sodden cloak and shoes. He ten stole a blanket from Van (who complained sleepily) and stretched out in front of the fireplace, quiet content to let the heat dry him out.

Van shivered and woke, at first wondering why he was so cold, then the memory of Dracula stealing his blanket muddled its way into his mind. He sighed and sat up, feeling his head ring with the sudden motion. Asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace was a certain Vampire. (curled up in the blanket non the less) So, feeling rather generous and kind Van felt that he should let the poor fool have the blanket.

He stood and stretched, feeling the blood finally start to circulate through him, waking him up. Somewhat. After fully rousing Carl and pulling cloaks on they headed downstairs to get a proper breakfast and to hear the latest news.

"Did ye hear?" A large bearded man said to his companion who couldn't be described any other way than gray. Gray hair, gray eyes; gray skin, gray clothes, and a gray beard.

"Hear vat?" He rasped back, taking a swig of his drink. Which looked gray as well.

"Another death. Last night, same as before."

The gray man rolled his eyes, setting his companion into a pout. "It's alvays about death vith ye, can't ye talk aboot something a little more cheerful?"

"But that's all there is to talk aboot around here." He replied, still pouting making him look rather like a pug.

"Eh, mahbe ye're right. I dunno, I still think that ye talk aboot death too much. Anyvay, who died?"

A light came to the man's large round face. "Ah I knew ye vould vant to know. Vell ye know old Aricin?"

"Yes, how could I not?"

"Yes vell, he and his vife vhere out shopping then suddenly a thing dropped out of the sky and carried them off. A group of boys found their bodied this morning, mangled like all the rest."

The two men shook their heads sadly then got up to leave.

Van turned back to Carl with an expression of high interest on his face.

"So, the Valkyrie _are_ attacking here as well." He paused and glanced around the room, everyone else seemed pretty sullen, most wearing black or other dark colors. Everyone had the sign of mourning on their faces.

"But I thought you knew that the Valkyrie where attacking Oslo. I mean you said so back a few days ago." Carl said. Van nodded and drained his coffee.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure. So now I am, we should wake Dracula and ask him if he found out anything."

Carl let out a sigh then heaved himself up and followed Van, not without leaving some money for the food of course.

"Dracula." Van said as he nudged the figure on the floor with his foot.

"What? Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" The figure said, casting a glare in Van's direction before retreating under the covers.

"I can see that fine but can't you see that I am in need of some information that you might posses." He heard a sigh from the vampire as it turned over.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you what I found, will you then let me go back to sleep?"

"But of course." Van said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, Carl did so as well.

"Well I found out that there have been deaths going on for about three months, each body looks the same. Mangled, distorted, body parts and organs missing, you fill in the rest yourself." A pause. "The people seem to think that the gods, who they have been neglecting, are getting revenge. And of course, they are close to the mark."

Van nodded, a scowl forming on his face.

"What surprises me is that we haven't met up with Loki or someone that works for him."

Dracula blinked, his eyes flickering behind Van's shoulder.

"We have, you just can't see him… and old warrior from Valhalla perhaps, someone that is dead so we can't harm him. He has been following us for some time now." Van tensed and turned to look behind him. Nothing, the room was empty, but for the first time he sensed a chill. An unearthly presence finally made itself clear.

"You won't be ably to see him Gabriel. He is to weak to really make his presence known." Dracula said he layed back down, surveying the scene with a bored expression.

"What can we do then?" Van asked, instinctively keeping his voice down.

"Nothing, but that is the least of our concerns. Right now we need to figure out what to do with the Valkyrie." Carl and Van nodded.

"Can we rally some sort of force?" Carl asked, his voice slightly squeaky.

"We could try, not sure how many people would be for it though… I guess we should give it a shot." Van said, thinking over the possibilities of anyone risking themselves for this.

"You have little faith in men Gabriel, I'm shocked." Dracula mocked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Mankind works in mysterious ways, you may have your army Gabriel, just be patient." A sparkle had come to Dracula's eyes. "Let me work some of my magic, ne? I can get them to join our cause, no their cause."

Gabriel nodded; he saw the change that went over Dracula. It was if the vampire was finally waking up. He had energy about him, energy he had never felt before. There was life to his eyes which had seemed dead only a few minutes ago.

"It seems that the dragon is finally waking up." Van muttered as he followed the now ecstatic vampire outside.

* * *

End! Review please! 


	33. Back again, Vlad is back tell a friend

Holloah people! I am sorry that I have been gone so long, spring break in Florida and I was lacking internet connection. Well here are the replies to the reviews and on with the story.

Don't own Van Helsing (Dracula does), Dracula, Napoleon etc.

**Kokoro Okami**- It's ok, my Grandma went in piece and in her own way (defying the bloody doctors to the very end **cheers for Grandma**) Anyway, on the happier things.

No Carl didn't find them in the morning… they had made their way back up to the room, how exactly I will leave to your imagination. Though I think Carl has a feeling that they where up to something.

**Bob**- addicting song ne?

Daisy Wenham Rocks- Heheh, songs are fun, especially when people are high or drunk.

Go Carl, il est tres spiffy.

**MusikVibe**- Thank you, I am glad that it is getting better. Don't worry I will keep writing.

Dracula: If she doesn't she will wake up dead.

Right…

Napoleon: With needles in her eyes.

Dracula: Nice touch.

Napoleon: Thank you.

Oh my…

**Catalina Tavington**- Libraries are good. Don't worry I brake my parent's rules all the time, I just erase the history when I am done with my yaoi or slash binge. Though I don't know if you can do that… sigh….

That's ok, as long as you eventually read the stuff it's all good.

**UnlovedDarkness**- I used to have 69 reviews but then FF net took my story down for reasons unknown (probably under wrong rating… stupid overprotective people) but ya... glad you like it. I will send you the address, and I will check my bio at the same time… if that's possible.

Napoleon: Dun dummm dun dun! Mission Impossible.

Dracula: That they somehow always complete.

True… I'll take a look at your stories some time… when I have time.

**Cleonsoren713**- My computer has been hating me recently as well. Keeps shutting the windows program while I am typing my fanfics. Glad you liked it so far, keep reading!

Dracula: Hmmmm, very nice indeed.

Van: Have you been cheating on me?

Dracula: No.

Van: (Glares at Dracula) Then what was THAT!

Dracula: What was what?

Van: That kiss! I saw it!

Dracula:… uh… Fan mail… kinda….

Van: (Glares and Stalks off)

Dracula: Oy! I'm sorry Gabriel, really I am!

Ok… they need Jerry Springer… and we can shove Anna and Carl into it as well… ooh Velkan Springer. Ha!

We, of the Van/Drac brotherhood, will never stop reading the slash. It's too good.

* * *

**Gotta Love Inspirational Speakers**

* * *

The crowd was enormous. People had arrived from all over, Van even recognized people from Fredrikstan (though they kept shooting murderous glances in his direction so he generally avoided them) They had all crowded around a small square, children where lifted up on shoulders and people shoved around each other to try and get a better spot.

"Hvordan lang er denne å draing ta?" A man muttered as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Van blinked, not comprehending a word of what the man just said, luckily the question was not directed to him but to the man in front of him.

"Jeg vet ikke, kanskje en time, kanskje to." The man in front replied without turning around. A small scowl formed on Van's lips. The voice sounded familiar. He tried to edge his was through the crowd to get a better look without being conspicuous. The man turned and stared at him, a small smirk on his lips.

_Crap!_ Van thought as he turned and raced through the crowd, trying to find a way out. _This can't be happening, he can't be here. _He finally made his way through the sea of people, once out he managed to find Dracula who was about to go up and speak.

"Dracula, wait!" Van called as he reached over to grab the counts shoulder.

"What is it Gabriel? … You look like a piece of shit." Van scowled at the dry commentary but ignored it.

"Andor is in the crowd, I just saw him." The vampire shrugged and continued on his way.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Van asked as he followed the impossible man.

"No Gabriel I am not, he can't do anything to harm, but you on the other hand, he can. I want you to stay here and not show yourself ok? It wouldn't do my plan good if you suddenly died… Plus you would go to heaven therefore have no chance of meeting Lucifer and asking for a deal." Dracula then turned and walked onto the bandstand.

Once there he located the man that was translating for him a nodded.

"Hello good people of Oslo!" He cried out, the people cheered. "I have heard that you have been having problems of late and I am here to help you." Another cheer went up. _Well, at least they are enthusiastic to the idea of help. _Dracula thought as he prepared to make his offer.

"My friends and I will help you! But we need your cooperation, if you are willing to join a temporary… army of sorts, step forward." No one did at first, finally a man in front did. Soon others followed him; eventually the whole circle in front of the bandstand was filled with men willing to help. A smile curved on Dracula's lips.

"Good. These creatures have wreaked havoc on your lands! Terrorized your wives and children, are you going to just stand there and do nothing!" A cheer went through the crowd accompanied by fist shaking.

"NO! You are going to fight; you are going to show that you can defeat them, that you can defend your home. Show the world what you can do! Let this upcoming battle go down in history as one full of bravery and good deeds! Get your land back, your lives!" A pause to let the words sink in, this time no one said a thing. The translator turned to Dracula, waiting.

"In the name of God, go forth and protect your home." The people stood there, not moving then suddenly they broke into mad cheering, children danced and hopped around, and people chattered excitedly together.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Dracula muttered as he joined Van on the ground.

"Brilliant! I now see why the people of Romania would follow you to their deaths." Van said as they entered the inn.

"Not to their deaths Gabriel, but to their glory. Remember, we look on the bright side of death." Van smiled and shook his head, still not used to the bright side of death gig.

"Shall we celebrate Gabriel? Or should that wait till after the battle? Maybe when we are in a more… private environment, hmm?" Dracula whispered as he slid his arms around Van's waist, pulling him close to his body. "Maybe when we are back on the mainland? When we have a real bed… not some closet." He chuckled softly and laid his head on Van's chest.

"What's with the noise outside?" Van asked after a moment. Dracula shrugged and continued to stand in sleepy stupor.

"I think they are celebrating." Dracula whispered after a pause, pushing himself back.

Van walked over to the window and peered out, indeed it did look like people were celebrating. Food was everywhere and people where dancing in the streets. The mass of the population seemed to be in a sort of euphoric joy. Though some people stood on the sides, looking around uneasily, keeping a tight grip on their weapons.

"Would the Valkyrie use and opportunity like this to attack?" Van asked as he headed for the door.

"I don't about them but I would… and I think our train of thought is rather similar." Dracula said as he too walked out.

They emerged on the streets to find even more people out. Music had struck up and a place had been cleared for dancing.

Dracula scowled and scanned the crowd, unsure of what to do.

"Say something!" Van said, a worried look over his face.

"I can't, I don't want to earn their hate… Where's Carl?" Dracula's eyes went wide as he realized that he hadn't seen the Friar since early morning.

Van shrugged and cast another anxious look over the crowd. "He followed us out then disappeared." Van bit his lip and shook his head, trying to remember if Carl had said anything before he vanished.

"I'll check the library." Dracula said as he took off in the direction, leaving Van standing on the street wondering what to do.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok hope you all enjoyed.

Napoleon: Took you a while to get that up.

Well FF net wasn't helping.

Napoleon: …True.

Anyway, I will have the next installment up eventually. Review!


	34. Oh but it is a Very Pretty Arse

Ok here is the next installment… I am sorry for the long delay… well here it is!

Catalina Tavington- Glad that it vas perfect timing… (nods) Ah ya my family tends to look on the bright side of death as well. But we cremate people so I don't get to see and/or touch dead bodies… though the looking at isn't that bad.

Aw, I am sorry about your Aunt. It seems everyone has been dieing lately. But I hope she gets better.

Kokoro Okami- You have to realize that Dracula was brought up to be a ruler. He would have been taught how to get peoples attention and how to great them properly. He also would have had many lessons (well before and after he was captured by the Turks) on public speaking, how to behave etc. But enough on him and his education.

Dracula: You can never have enough of me.

Napoleon: Now there's a conceited individual.

Dracula: Shush.

Thank you for ze chocolate I will be handing it out later. (nods) that's if I don't eat it first.

Dracula: You better hand it over or else.

Riiight… Anyway thanks for the review.

Kaiya- Ya our internet was down for about a week because DSL sucks. No comment on the Carl finding out thing, you will just have to keep reading.

* * *

Oh but it is a Very Pretty Arse

* * *

Dracula scowled as he paced around the village square for the millionth time. 

"Ok, where haven't we looked?" Dracula asked as he rounded on Van who had been sitting not to far away minding his own business.

"Um… the graveyard." Dracula chuckled but quickly composed himself.

"Don't be morbid Van."

"Oh no, we could never be morbid Mr. I look on the bright side of death." Van said sarcastically. Dracula glared at him but kept silent, running possibilities of the friar's disappearance through his head.

Van scowled and glanced around the square. Carl had been missing for over four hours and no one had seen him. Finally after fruitless hours of search Van and Dracula returned to the hotel. Both where extremely put out and decided that the best thing would be to get a good night sleep. (Well for Van at least)

The night wore on with extreme dullness till the clock finally hit six o'clock.

"Gabriel… Gabriel…. Oh Gabriel… WAKE UP!" Van groaned and rolled over and glared at Dracula.

"Why should I?" He asked as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Because your fat arse is on my leg causing it to fall asleep."

Van didn't say anything for a moment but eventually rolled over. "Oh but it is a very pretty arse." Dracula made a face but didn't say anything. "Let me sleep a bit more ok?"

"Fine Gabriel, sleep I am going to go out in a bit to look for the monk."

Van nodded and slid back under the covers.

"Lazy human." Dracula muttered as he prepared to leave. His comment received a muffled reply.

"Am not!"

Dracula chuckled but didn't say anything, choosing to leave in silence instead.

Once on the streets he decided to start searching the town again. He started on the out skirts and slowly worked his way in. By 10 he had reached the middle of the town and found Van waiting for him.

"Haven't seen him?" He asked. Dracula shook his head.

"You just got up I presume?" He asked as he sat down next to the man.

"No, I was going around for the past hour or so asking people if they saw him."

"Any leads?"

"One."

"Do tell." They both stood up and starting to walk. Where exactly they didn't know, but stuff like that isn't important.

"Well I dragged along the translator guy… I forgot his name, but anyway. We went to talk to this guy who lives on a farm just outside of town and he said that he saw a man that fit our description walking out of town. He was in a hurry and he didn't return – or if he did the farmer didn't see him." Van finished as they had reached the outskirts of the town. (Handy that they where heading that way, eh?)

Dracula paused and looked around. It was peaceful, fresh snow covered the ground and icicles hung from the trees.

"Shall we head out a bit?" Dracula asked. Van nodded and started to push forward through the knee-deep snow. After an hour of searching they cam upon a small glade, the snow was mucked up and turned to muddy slosh. In the center was evidence of a fire.

"So there was a group of people here… and they stayed for a few nights then left." Van said as he walked around the campsite. Dracula scowled and stared off into the woods around them. He had worried about this; Van picked up on his discomfort and questioned him about it.

"I was worried about this from the beginning Gabriel. I don't trust people easily – and with good reason. I diffidently didn't trust your Friar."

"Are you saying that Carl is selling us out?'

"Possibly." Dracula paused. "It is likely Gabriel – hear me out – he pretty much sold you out when you where a werewolf."

"Not all the way! He didn't tell Rome about me, trust me Dracula he isn't selling us out!" Van turned and stalked away, snow crunching underneath his feet. "I refuse to believe that he sold me – us – out."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it for now. (Ducks behind rock as Carl fans start launching attacks) 

Dracula: …

Help me!

Dracula: You brought it upon yourself…

Napoleon: Ok they now have how many people after them? Three – four?

Three, the Valkyrie, Loki and the random church people.

Napoleon: ah… (Turns to Dracula) Ha sucks for you!

Dracula; Shut up.

Ok you two, settle down. Anyway please review!


	35. Random Badly Written Chapter

And here I am with another late chapter. I curse thee evil homework... and the evil teachers while I am at it. Anyway I have got some lovely reviews that need answering.

MusikVibe- Why thank you. I love keeping people in suspense with crappy cliffhangers.

Dracula: You're mean.

That would be the point… Anyway, I will check out your stories some time when I am not swamped with evil religion assignments.

HughJackmanFan- Heheh… yes, I will write and I may not stop.

Dracula: Dear God help us.

It's not that bad. Anyway thank you for your review. (Happy dance)

Celonsoren713- I can't tell you what is going on with Carl, as it will kill the sequel, which is not a good thing. Eh, no I don't think there will be a trio, Carl is a friar and you have to remember that and ya… Dracula is currently incompasitate right now but will be happy to receive your hugs and kisses.

Napoleon: By the way where did he run off to? It can't be that far as he spoke in the last review.

He's in a closet.

Napoleon: Oh… that in itself is to much information.

(Sighs and shakes head) I don't remember did I send you the link? Hmm….

Thankie for reviewing and I am glad you like it.

Kaiya- (laughs evilly) I love devoted fans…. Hahahahaaa…. Ahem (gains composure) I am going to write more… if I ever manage to climb over the large stack of religion homework my teacher decided to dump on us this weekend.

**NOTE:**

Ok, I am not sure if this is true, and Kokoro you might know more than me. But I heard a rumor that they where going to build a theme park thing in or near Dracula's castle. I was just wondering if that was true, because if it is I am going to do something… don't know what… might start a 'Save the Sexy Dead-Man's castle club'

Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Random badly written chapter

* * *

_I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change what's coming  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_

_-Sarah McLachlan  
_

Van and Dracula didn't speak on the way back to town; in all honesty what did they have to say to each other? Van was particularly mad that Dracula thought Carl was selling them out.

_He has been through thick and thin with me _thought Van as trudged on through the snow. _He wouldn't sell us out…_

_But he wasn't too happy about us. _A glance over at Dracula. _Maybe he did sell us out… no he wouldn't. I'm just worrying too much, I'm sure he just went off with a book somewhere and will be at the inn when we return. _

By the time they reached town Van had convinced himself (kind of) that Carl was just off hibernating somewhere with a book. It would be a very Carl-ish thing to do.

"Van! Where have you been?" A voice rang out as they entered the inn. A small smile graced Van's lips as he saw the friar. _Yes, I knew he was just hiding with a book all along. _

Dracula didn't say anything as the friar walked up to them.

"So, where have you been?" Carl asked again as the three walked over to the table.

"Looking for you." Van said as he motioned for a drink.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was off reading. I guess I should have told you that." He said, he then glanced over at Dracula who just glared back at him. He shrugged and swung his gaze back to Van who raised an eyebrow.

The evening wore on and the conversation was tedious – small talk – finally Dracula got bored and decided to go for a walk, accompanied by Van.

"So, what do you think now?" He hissed as soon as they where a few streets from the inn.

"I think he is innocent." That earned a ya-right stare from Dracula.

"Must you counter everything I say?" He asked. Van shrugged but remained silent. His mind was searching for an excuse, a reason to explain everything. But, alas, he found nothing.

They walked on in silence till they slowed and eventually stopped. "I am not saying that we ditch him or kill him or anything of that sort. Just, be careful in what you say ok Gabriel? It might be nothing, he could have just gone for a walk or went reading, lost track of time got lost and stayed the night somewhere… Or not, trust me Gabriel I want it to be that, I hope to God, that all that happened was that he was lost." Dracula paused and peered up at the moon, his face in a scowl. "But still, be careful ok? Just play it safe."

Van nodded slightly, not looking at Dracula as he did so. They stood still for what seemed like hours till finally Van turned and started to head back to the inn.

"Gabriel." Van stopped and stood still. "I'll catch up with you later ok?" He said nothing and started walking again. After a few feet he turned but Dracula was already gone.

Dracula scowled as he walked along the ally ways. Trying to pick his way through trash and bodies. After a bit he came to a busy street. He slipped into the crowd unnoticed and began his usual scouting.

He walked down the street for about a quarter of a mile till he found a pub and slipped inside. People were milling about, sitting in pools of their own misery or drinking to a joy in their life. Dracula sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He sat and looked around him. Most people seemed occupied with themselves. After a few minutes and spotted what he had come for. He stood and walked towards the back of the joint. In the corner sat a woman. She had a simple dress on and was nursing a small unknown drink. She didn't look up when Dracula joined her at the table. Minutes ticked by till she finally looked up. Her face went white when she saw who was sitting in front of her. _Either she knows what I am, which is doubtful, or she remembers me from the speech… I bet it's the latter… _Dracula thought as he gave her a careful smile. She smiled back and made a motion as to offer him a sip of her drink, he refused as politely as he could while using only hand motions. (Don't you hate lack of communication?)

After a few minutes Dracula motioned for her to follow him outside. She hesitated then walked after him. Once in the fresh air Dracula felt better, he hated small confines that smelled like piss and perspiration. Apparently he wasn't the only one as the woman was looking a little better as well, her face wasn't as swallow as it was before and her movements seemed a bit quicker as well. They walked for a better half of a mile before coming upon a small park.

Dracula's lips curled up as they sat down under a large statue of a man on a rearing horse1. After a bit Dracula leaned over and placed his lips on the woman's. She let out a small gasp of surprise as he let his lips trail down her neck till he finally found the right spot. He slid his fangs into her neck while breaking it at the same time. She died quickly – or what Dracula considered quickly.

He stood, feeling the new blood rush through his body giving him a rosy tinge that would be gone by morning. He took the body and straightened it out a bit; he then took out a small knife and slit the throat and other parts of the body. He then stood back to look at his work; it looked as if a Valkyrie attacked the woman, which is what he wanted. He then turned and headed back towards town.

Van sighed as he awoke the next morning. Getting up at the evil hour of 6 was not an easy thing accomplished when one has only had three hours of sleep. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor. He shuffled around and soon managed to pull on his clothes. Dracula was asleep on the edge of the bed and Carl was still asleep in his own bed.

_Odd. _Mused Van as he prepared to go down stairs._ Carl is normally up by now… maybe he is just tired; we have all had a drilling week… I'll let him sleep in a bit more._ He headed into the mess hall and took a seat in the corner. Near him was a group of men all crowded together. All Van could understand was the word død, which meant death or dead or something along those lines. A scowl formed on his lips as he heard them mention 'Valkyrie' more than once. After a few minutes the group got up and left, leaving a rather confused Van behind.

_There was another attack? _He wondered as he pushed around his gruel. _That can't be a good thing, I should ask Carl and Dracula when they wake up, maybe we should attack them sooner than planned… _He paused and looked up as some people entered the large room, _did we even have anything planned? …Not that I know of… ok, I am going to finish this, wake up Carl and Dracula we will then try and make an outline of the best course of action. Then we get everyone together and figure out weapons… yes, I think that will do…_He nodded to himself and pushed himself away from the table. After he left some money and a tip he headed back upstairs.

_I'm in and out of astral planes  
The sliding doors I break the panes  
I know it's strange so are you brave enough_

_Alright, like a quarterback I score  
I'm the one they all adore  
But I can't find what I'm looking for  
__-Abandoned Pools  
_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok my brain just died so I will stop now before I slaughter the chapter even more.

Eh it's not that exciting of a chapter, and I am sorry, but I needed a new death to get people pissed off enough to want to go and kill the Valkyrie the first moment they had.

…oops I have said too much….

Dracula: Smooth… though I liked the fact that I had three or so paragraphs on me.

Napoleon: Five actually… well maybe four… I don't know.

Dracula: Whatever, the point is I have a large section on me.

Napoleon: You poor conceited man.

Dracula: Vampire, not man.

Napoleon: (sighs) never mind…

Anyway, don't mind them they are just being insane as usual. (Never try and study with those two running around) Well please review and make me happy! Woot, woot!


	36. Translators are Evil

I am sorry for the delay in the update. I have had terrible writers block so I pretty much wrote this in sections (as you will soon notice some parts are good and some are bad) Anyway time to do reviews.

**Kokoro- **The offer of chocolate is always a good thing. Dark chocolate is even better. Thank you for doing the search, I'm not sure on the reliability of the information, a friend told me but I am just making sure.

Dracula: If they even THINK about touching my castle then their lives shall pay in forfeit.

To much Romeo and Juliet for you. And yes I am sure that Dracula is enjoying the attention.

**Kaiya- **Yes religion can be an arse at times. I'm not saying anything about Carl. As for the sequel, I have it all mapped out in my mind so I need to hurry up and finish this and write the sequel. I might write a third story but that's it.

I am also contemplating on writing a story about the history between Drac and Van.

_Dracula: Oh Yes but it is much more than this. We have such history, you and I, Gabriel. Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares – horrific scenes of battles past?_

_Van: How do you know me?_

Dracula: So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little, hmmm? A few details of your sordid past. (Van whips out cross, Dracula shows off etc.) Perhaps that is a conversation for another time. Allow me… to reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula (pronounced Draculea) Born, 1422, murdered 1462.

_-Van Helsing_

Yes, I believe that speaks volumes.

* * *

Translators are Evil

* * *

A scowl formed on Dracula's lips as he looked out on the crowd. It was made up of all able bodied men that had weapons and all able bodied men that had things that could inflict damage, i.e. heavy books, pans, pitch forks, mother-in laws etc.

"Is this all Gabriel?" Dracula whispered to his companion who merely nodded in reply. Dracula looked out at the crowd then shrugged and turned away. "It'll do." He muttered as he and Van walked away.

"So… where are the Valkyrie positioned?" Van asked, his voice a whisper. The two had walked over to a small table off to the side of the square. On the table was a map of Norway, a few farmers stood around along with the translator whose name no one can remember. (Probably because it's obscure)

"According to the farmers, the Valkyrie come in from the north west. Around here." The translator said as pointed to the province of Buskerud. "We are assuming that they are coming from the mountains in this region. There are villages but they are few and far between. Dracula made a face as he stared at the map.

"Sounds like home." He said then turned to one of the farmers.

"How often do they attack?" He asked. The translator turned and relayed the message. The farmers shifted a bit the answered. The translator paused, nodded a bit then turned to Dracula.

"About twice a week. They should be attacking today or tomorrow." He paused as one of the farmers said something. "They say that they come around one or two in the morning. They make a big raucous; sometimes killing chickens and cows before actually entering the town."

Dracula nodded then turned back to the map. The closest town to Oslo was Drammen, but they had already sent supplies and men. A sighed escaped his lips as he ran his fingers over the map. Normally one goes into battle a bit more prepared but this would have to do.

He turned and gave Van a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? It is good weather and the day is long."

Van nodded and turned to leave but one of the farmers stepped forward and grabbed his arm, speaking franticly. Van turned and looked at the translator.

"He says that the Valkyrie will know and that they will come to kill you all when you are least suspecting it, and possibly eat your remains." A wry smile formed on his lips and he pried the old man's arms off him.

"Well then, lets get this movable feast on the road." He then left the tent with a grim smile on his face.

* * *

The nights where the hardest part of the march. Cold biting winds ripped through the valley that they where in. Van shivered and wrapped his cloak around himself. He started to dose off when he heard the crunch of footsteps near him. His eyes flashed open and he looked around, the intruder was only Carl.

"Cold?" He asked jokingly. The friar nodded and sat down near him. A silence fell between them as Carl stared off into the distance.

"Do you think you will live?" Carl asked after a bit. Van looked at him rather startled.

"I've never thought about things like that… I just concentrate on the here and now." He paused and considered his words, "see if you worry about when and how you will die then death will be around you all the time and no one can live life like that." Another pause, "I rather think about how things are now."

The blond friar nodded, his lips in a thin line. "But, how can you not think about death and what it brings? You say that no one can live with death all around them but look at your job! You kill things."

"They are not _things_ Carl, they are people, or once where people and you have to respect the men inside them. I believe I told Cardinal Bianchi this once, but they where men once before. As for the death, I choose not to let it get to me. Death is just another adventure but there is no point in sitting around worrying about it. It will come and when it does I am sure that I will be ready." A small smile curved on his lips as he looked around, "See the mountains Carl? Feel the cold touch of the snow and the wind blasting on your face? That is real Carl, that is the here and now that is what I care about, not some far off thing that I know nothing about." He turned his face towards Carl. "If you want to know what death is like speak with Dracula, he will know more than me." His smile saddened a bit and he turned away.

* * *

After a week of journeying they started to find signs of the Valkyrie. Bones littered the grounds at times and the land was empty, stripped of all things good. Birds rarely sang and the few streams they came across where contaminated with god only knows what. The men grew restless as they progressed further into the barren land.

"The men are itching to kill and leave." The translator said his voice low. Dracula scowled and surveyed the group. He had sensed the anxiousness of the men as the days past. To long had they gone without incident, it was not a good sign.

"We will camp soon." Dracula decided as he eyed the setting sun.

"No, I don't think that is on the agenda." Dracula turned toward the translator with horrid realization on his face.

"You son of a –" He was knocked off his horse as the translator suddenly leapt into the air. His hair lengthened and his face paled.

"Naughty language vampire. It's a bad habit." The 'man' turned to the weapon drawn group with a sneer. "You think you can defeat me?" He asked.

"Who, who are you?" Van called up as he ran over to check on Dracula. The 'man' let out a sharp laugh, more like a bark.

"You really don't know do you mortal? I am Loki, brother of Odin and here to extract my revenge." He then broke into laughter as the Valkyrie suddenly surrounded him. "None of you will escape our wrath!" He called as he dove forward into the horrified group.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Sorry that it wasn't that funny or anything. 

Oh, one thing I have to do my disclaimers. I don't own Van Helsing and I don't own the line "Lets get this movable feast on the road" that was from The Lost World Jurrasic Park.

Review!


	37. Well that's one problem solved

And here we are with chapter 37. Sorry it took so long to update but I was uninspired for a spell then when I was inspired I happened to be away from a computer so I wrote it all down then had to go and type it up. But enough with the excuses, on to the review.

Kaiya- Yes, Loki is back and that is usually not a good thing.

'I like it, I love it, I want some more of it, I try so hard but I can't seem to get enough of it…' That song is so dirty it's not even funny. But your comment _'I like and want more of it'_ reminded be of it.

Yes the sequel will come… eventually.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Well that's one problem solved

* * *

It was all a blur to Van. One minute there was peace, the next complete confusion. He had helped Dracula up then drew his sword as Loki attacked. The deranged god was screeching about his son. Van whipped the blade around and plunged it forward, into the god's chest. Loki spun around wildly, blood dripping everywhere. The Valkyrie where attacking in earnest now. Why exactly, Van couldn't figure out. As far as he could tell they had the advantage, knowledge of the land, weapons, super human powers etc.

Dracula smirked as he saw the Valkyrie backing off.

"Press on!" He yelled, hopping that the men would get the general gist of the idea. They did and put more effort into battling the last of the Valkyrie.

The sound of swords clashing died down as the last few Valkyrie disappeared. The men went quiet, there bodies tense and ready for another attack. It didn't come. A few minutes passed before they relaxed.

Dracula pushed through the crowd, trying to find Van. After locating him and Carl he turned his attention to the large group. They had been lucky, only a few dead and very few wounded. He knew that the next time they might not be as lucky.

A few hours later the weary men had managed to make camp. Dracula and Van did their best to comfort the men, but it was hard, as they did not speak the language (that usually comes in handy)

"Well… that was unexpected." Murmured Dracula as he plopped himself down next to Van. The monster hunter nodded and leaned against Dracula. "You ok?" The Vampire inquired.

"I'm fine, just tired." Van paused and chucked a small rock into the fire, sending sparks scattering. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do after this." He said softly. Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Gabriel?" The man shifted his weight and sat up.

"I mean my job. If what you say is correct then I have reason to believe that the church isn't going to welcome me back with open arms." Comprehension dawned on Dracula's face.

"Of course." He said while nodding. "Just take it as it come Gabriel, just take it as it comes." His Eyes drifted over to the horizon, small wisps of sunlight where creeping over the trees.

By noon they where on the move again, pushing through the dense foliage. The wounded where being carried and the dead had been buried. A tense silence had fallen over the group. Muscles where coiled, ready for ambush.

After a few hours of dreary marching Van called for a break. (Well, more or less waved franticly and indicated that they where to sit and rest)

Carl walked over and dropped himself next to Van and Dracula. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked. Van looked up and shrugged.

"The old maps we have are useless, the land has changed." He paused then stood. "Come with me Carl I need to speak with you." Carl raised an eyebrow but complied. Dracula turned and looked at him with something akin to disgust.

The two wondered away from the main camp. Van scowled, wondering how to fraise his question. After much internal debate he decided to take the side road in.

"Are you still in correspondence with the church?" Van asked as he leaned against a tree. Carl's face was pale, whether from the cold or from the question Van didn't know.

"Yes." The friar replied shakily. Van nodded to himself, trying not to show his emotions.

"What have you been telling them?" He asked. Carl seemed to fidget more than before.

"Just that we are after the Valkyrie and that type stuff."

Van began to pace. His fingers where in front of him in a steeple and he drummed them together. "No mentions of Dracula? How about me? Did you tell them anything of that nature?" His voice was low and eyes cold as he regarded the friar.

"N- no. No I haven't said anything." Carl gulped and swung his gave to the ground.

"Well that's odd, because Dracula seems to be under the impression that you have let some things slip." Carl shook his head fervently.

"I haven't said anything!" He paused, "don't you trust me?" Van turned and shook his head wearily.

"Sometimes I don't know who to trust." His voice was thick with fatigue. Carl peered at his face, worry etched on his brow. The two stood in silence, only the wind for company. Van finally turned and headed back to camp. Carl scowled into the darkness before following Van.

The next morning was not a chipper occasion for anyone. Van winced as the scouts came back into camp. They where not in the…best shape. Even a blind man could tell what Loki and Valkyrie where trying to say.

The two men where tied to their horses, each worse for wear. One man's eyes had been ripped out; blood was dried and cracked on his skin, tendons handing from the empty sockets. His arms where a bloody mess, in certain areas bits of white could be scene. It took van a few minutes to realize that the man had been skinned and that the white was his bone showing through the carved flesh.

The other man had needles sticking out of his eyes and his nose was missing. But Van could tell that it had been hacked off with a dull blade. His arms where broken and twisted around backward where they where sewn into his lower back. He had been scalped, bits of raggedy flesh hung off his head.

Van suppressed a shudder and motioned for them to be brought down. The two men lay moaning on the ground, the snow around them turning into a pink slush.

Dracula walked over and stared at them calmly. He didn't bat an eye when one of the men began throwing up his own intestines and other bodily organs.

"Kill them Gabriel." He whispered. Van stayed frozen to his spot. "Fine, I will." With one swift movement Dracula had drawn his sword and severed both of the men's heads.

Van scowled and turned away, it was wrong to him. But he knew that killing them was the merciful thing to do.

The men where buried outside of camp in shallow graves made of snow as the ground was frozen and no one could get a shovel into it.

No one said anything for the rest of the night, unspoken knowledge that they where being watched kept them all still.

Morning dawned and they broke camp as soon as everyone was up, not even stopping for breakfast. Most men where distracted their thoughts drifting to the previous night's events.

The attack came from the left; two men flew through the air and landed against a tree with a sickening crunch. People grabbed their weapons and rushed forward, attacking their foe as quickly as possible. The Valkyrie fought back with astounding ferocity.

Van whipped his sword and thrust it into the nearest one; she screeched and fell back. He whirled around in circles, trying to keep the fiends from attacking his back. Eventually he bumped against a man and they unanimously agreed to fight back to back. (Ah the wonders of eye language)

The battle raged on for hours, screams of the dying filled the air and the stench of blood was thick. The ground had turned to slush under to many feet.

Dracula grunted as he threw himself at his enemy again. Loki just laughed and moved out of the way while sending a jarring blow in Dracula's direction. The Romanian Prince scowled and picked himself up again and stood still, eyeing his opponent.

"You vill not vin my child." Loki purred as he plastered a manacle grin on his face. Dracula snorted and took a step forward, relishing the adrenaline rush.

"I will win you deranged _thing_." Dracula growled as he threw himself forward but as Loki stepped aside Dracula transformed and shoved his hand through the God's stomach. Loki blanched as he was thrown down to the ground. A split second later Dracula was on top of him, back in human form, and stabbing him repetitively.

"You fool." Loki managed to say through the blood in his mouth. "You can not kill me like this, stupid-" his sentence was never finished. In a blinding light he disappeared. Though Dracula swore he heard someone say 'It's time to leave them brother.' But he never knew for sure.

Dracula stood and glanced around, the Valkyrie where slowly being turned into either, water, flame, dirt, or just disappearing all together.

Van stumbled across the field towards Dracula, a look of amazement on his face. "What the hell just happened?" He whispered. Dracula just shrugged helplessly and turned to face the group of stunned men. Suddenly unanimous shouting went up, people threw hats up into the air and danced around as best as they could.

"So, they just disappeared?" Carl asked as he and Van helped bury the bodies of the fallen men. An euphoric joy had settled upon them and nothing could break the mood. Not even the set of hoof tracks that where placed just beyond the clearing.

"Yes I believe so…" A smile perched itself on Van's lips. "It's over, it's finally over."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok I am not quiet done yet, a few things to tie up then a break and then the sequel.

Dracula: Well that was random.

Napoleon: And now you finish with the climax, 37 chapters later.

Shush. I'm not sure how long the sequel will be, and if I get it up before summer it won't be updated for long periods of time as I am going to be away for most of it. Hopefully I will get good story fodder.

Hope you all liked the chapter, I am sorry about the rush to end the fight but I was getting tired and didn't feel like writing pure gore. (Had enough of it earlier)

The gore part with the two messenger/scout people, credit should not go to me for torture idea's, they where all my friend's. (Don't ask, it's better not to.)

Dracula: I say they should have been impaled.

Napoleon: Or poisoned to death slowly.

…You two are demented. But that's besides the point. Please review!


	38. Dark Allies

And I am back as the plot bunny finally visited. I don't own Van Helsing etc.

HughJackmanFan- yes more chapters will come… that is if the finals don't eat me alive. (Glares at nasty tests)

For the slash link check my profile, it's near the top and in bold, you have to copy and paste it to the adress bar.

No comment, keep reading.

Catalina Tavington- oh you haven't seen my friends when they are at their worst… lets just say it's not pretty. But don't worry, we are normally a happy go lucky group (with the exception of a few, which is normal)

No comment on Carl, he comes in later. I understand the point you're at; I was there back in seventh grade. (Ah the memories)

Let people know about my web site, also I've updated some knew pictures and now I have a guest book (oooeeeooo)

Ok that's it for the reviews (happy-ness) please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Dark Allies

* * *

The tired group couldn't help but smile when they arrived back in town. A collective cheer went up from the people as they entered through the gates. As soon as they could Van, Dracula, and Carl broke away from the throng of people and walked wearily back to the inn. The mess hall was empty (for once) but no one objected, quiet was a welcomed thing. 

Carl collapsed and was immediately asleep when they arrived in their room. Dracula sat down tentatively on his bed, as if he was afraid that the sheets where going to eat him.

"You really think it's over?" Van asked quietly as he looked out the window. People where celebrating, beer and food had materialized out of no where.

Dracula shrugged and leaned against the wall and crossing his legs. "I'm not sure, what I really want to know is what happened to the Valkyrie and Loki. They just, disappeared." He paused, the memory of the voice flashed through his mind. _It was probably nothing, I was tired, and it was probably someone yelling something in the distance…_ Dracula thought as he let his eyes close.

The group was woken with loud bangs and the sounds of people partying way to hard for 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Did they continue all night?" Carl asked as he rolled over and glared out from under the covers. Both Van and Dracula shrugged.

"I don't know, for once I slept through the night." Dracula said as he stood and pulled on a coat. He decided that it would be polite for them to go out and visit people, Van and Carl agreed. Soon the trio found themselves among the happy people.

"You know I heard that most Norwegians and Swedish are depressed because of the crappy weather." Van said to Dracula as they stood idly next to a table of food. Dracula looked up from the cheese he was poking and grinned.

"That's why they either do one of two things, either they drink themselves into oblivion or walk a lot. Because walking and working out is a natural anti-depressant." Van raised and eyebrow at Dracula as he finished his soup.

"And you know this how?"

"Because Romanian weather is crappy too, and so is the economy so we have twice the reasons to be depressed." Dracula said happily as he dropped his piece of cheese to the ground and watched as a random dog (with black spots) devoured it. Van stared at his lover blankly then turned to leave, shaking his head slowly.

"My god, I am in love with a moron." He mumbled as he walked through the mob.

"That's not true Gabriel. I am not a moron, where would you get that idea?" Purred a voice from behind as Van felt arms slip around his waist.

"Lets see here, I could name a few things… would like the lost in alphabetical order?" Van said. Dracula chuckled but didn't say anything.

A few minutes past and the two had worked their way through the crowd and where leaning against a wall.

"So what do you think of Norway?" Van asked after a bit of silence.

"Hmm, it's nice, a bit like home… But I wouldn't want to live here. At least our gods still have people worshipping them." Dracula said as he stretched and spread his fingers against the wall, feeling the warmth flood into them.

"Gabriel Van Helsing… Vladislaus Dracula, would you please come with me." A voice said from the ally next to the startled pair. Van looked at Dracula to see what the vampire wanted to do. Apparently he wanted to see the voice as he just walked into the ally. Van scowled and followed, what Carl had said once ringing in the back of his mind.

_Never go into dark allies because… crap can happen to you._

A voice chuckled as Van's eyes adjusted to the light. "That is indeed some good advice, even if it isn't in the most eloquent words." A man stood before them. He was old and had a white beard. He was leaning on a stick and his tunic was white with blue trim.

"I am afraid that I am not much of an impressive figure at the moment." The man said as he shifted his weight. Dracula snorted and nodded.

"I'll say…" he muttered, earning an elbowing from Van. The man just smiled.

"It's ok, he is merely speaking the truth."

"Rudely." Van said.

"Well sometimes, no, most of the time, the truth is rude. Its just people prefer the sugar coated lies." He paused. "But that is all besides the point, I believe that you are due for introductions. My name is Odin and I am the older brother of Loki. I believe you are in need of an explanation."

Van stood stunned, not sure of what to say. Thankfully Dracula came to the rescue.

"Yes, yes, I believe we are."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed this. I was writing it while talking to my old friend from NC. It's surprising little clips of "I hate my father" didn't appear in there along with "my boy friend is cuter than yours!" … though that could fit in there. 

Dracula: My boyfriend is cuter than yours.

Napoleon: I don't have a boyfriend.

Dracula: Says the man who obsessed over make up.

Napoleon: I did not!

Dracula: Right… admitting is the first step to recovering and acceptance.

Ok you two, calm down. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and please review.


	39. Stick to your own Kind

Ok here I am with chapter what, 39? Yes, 39. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, as this is the end (for now)

Don't own Van Helsing etc.

Ps

I love 60's music.

* * *

Stick to your own kind

* * *

The three sat at a table in a small close to empty pub (most of the people where outside partying like depraved teenagers with to much coffee) Van sighed into his mug of coffee and stared across the table at the supposed god.

"Now, shall I start from the beginning?" Odin asked as he made a bridge out of his fingers and looked across the table at the two. Both of them nodded but said nothing, allowing the god to continue.

"Well is began back when Jesus was around, and as you know he died and one of his disciples started Christianity, at the time the only form was Catholicism. Now in the beginning Catholics where a minority in the world, and in some places, like Norway, there where few to none at all. But the Catholic faith grew and as it did the number of pagans died away, either they where killed or they converted because they where afraid that they where going to be killed. Either way the number dwindled, as did our power. Yes we all know God, or Yahweh as we call him. There is a council of us, I believe we are mentioned in genesis, I'm not sure. Anyway, Yahweh gained power and became more important. This caused some spite with other gods, some even tried to revolt, Satan I believe is the most famous."

"Have you noticed that there was no hell till Christianity rose? Before that it was just an afterlife, Paradise, Nirvana, Valhalla as we call it. But there was no hell to speak of, if you where unduly bad you where sent to oblivion or reincarnated to try it again. But it wasn't till Satan led a revolt against Yahweh was there a hell, and trust me, it didn't happen that long ago. Satago is what Satan's name was before he fell I believe. Anyway on with the story. Satan wasn't the only person to get mad, the Valkyrie, my daughters and my brother Loki where resentful, though they kept it to themselves. But you can only hold anger in for so long. I tried to comfort my brother and my daughters, I told them that Christianity will only last for so long and that eventually we can come back and cause the humans to create another religion to worship us and that Yahweh will remember his place. But they didn't want to wait so they devised this plan to kill the church, slowly, almost like a parasite. But you came and stopped them, with my help I will say but I think you did pretty well… for mortals." Odin finished; his voice was a whisper. Van blinked, letting his mind slowly wrap around the information.

"So, so what has happened with the Valkyrie?" Van finally asked. Dracula nodded in agreement with the question.

"I have punished them, they will be locked away for a few thousand years, I will then see if their temper has cooled down and let them out." He paused, "The same for Loki." Another pause then a shake of a head.

"Well… thank you…" Dracula said after a bit of silence. Odin looked up and smiled.

"You also have to thank my spy as he was the one to tell me of your troubles, Gondul you may show yourself." With that a man materialized out of thin air. It took Van and Dracula a bit to realize that this was the ghost that had been following them.

"So he's not a spy for Loki." Dracula said with some satisfaction as he leaned back in his seat. Gondul nodded and gave him a glare.

"I was slightly offended that you thought that but you are not to be blamed. Anyway, Odin my lord may I go back to Valhalla, this astral plane is rather boring after a while." The ghost said, the great god nodded and with a blink of an eye the ghost was gone. Odin then turned and smiled at them.

"I will go now and I wish you the nest of luck in your life." He was gone in a small gust of wind. Van blinked slowly and turned to look at a stunned Dracula.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked. The vampire inclined his head slightly.

"Yes… I think so." He said while he pushed his chair back and stood. "Shall we head back?" He asked in the same awed voice. Van nodded and also stood and followed the vampire out of the building.

Back in the room they found Carl waiting and a man next to him. Van and Dracula looked with curiosity and confusion between Carl and the man's face.

"Who is this Carl?" Van asked as he took a step forward.

"Um Van, I need to speak with you, we need to speak with you." Carl said while tilting his head towards Dracula. Van turned and looked at Dracula apologetically then turned and entered the room.

The door clicked softly behind him and Van turned to face the two men.

"Pull up a chair Mr. Helsing, this could take a while." The man said as he motioned to a chair next to the door. Van turned and grabbed the chair and seating himself quickly in it.

"We are here to discuss certain… relationships that you have formed." The man stopped and surveyed the monster hunter before him. People called him a saint and people called him the devil. "Ah I think I owe you my name at least, Michael is what you can call me. Anyway as I was saying, relationships. This… Dracula person, he's not human is he?"

Van glared at Michael; "No he's not, not physically at least."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that he is still human inside?" He laughed; a haunting cackle came out of his mouth. "That is truly amusing Helsing. Still human inside, what a load of bullshit." His demeanor changed completely. He was suddenly cold and fierce, a man with a mission. "You admit to have relations with this thing?" He growled.

"If you mean Dracula, yes I do." Van said, his voice going cold. Michael sat back and nodded, as if assessing a test subject.

"You are in love with him?" He asked, disdain in his voice. Van merely nodded in reply. Michael didn't disserve his effort.

"I find that disgusting." Michael said as he eyed Van with contempt. "A man in love with another man, well a hellish fiend would be more accurate. So tell me, why are you in love?"

Van's face showed no emotion as he stared at Michael, the Carl who shrank back. "I am in love with him, I cannot tell you why or how I just am. You can never justify love."

Michael snorted and shook his head, "You poor depraved fool. Do you think you will go unpunished by the church? By God?"

"Our God is an egotistical moron who enjoys upsetting the balance of life." Van said, his voice gaining force as he went on. "Even so, I am not sorry for anything. Would you hate me anymore if it he was a human?"

"At least it would be with your own kind." Michael spat back. "Either way you are given a choice. Forsake this supposed love of yours and come back to the church or leave forever and live in sin with no hope of redeeming your self." Van stood his eyes remained on Michael as he answered.

"I will decide, give me a week and I will send the friar with a response." He paused then turned to go. "Judas repented and is in heaven, I see no reason why this is different." He said over his shoulder as the door closed.

_Preachers of equality,_

_Think they believe it, then why won't they just let us be?_

_They say I can't see you anymore baby,_

_Can't see you anymore._

_One of these days I'm gonna stop my listening_

_Gonna raise my head up high._

_One of these days I'm gonna raise up my glistening wings and fly._

Society's Child

* * *

THE END OF THE STORY

* * *

And yes folks that's a wrap.

Dracula: My god it's over.

Napoleon: (awe struck) it is isn't it?

Van: Hmm, whats over?

Dracula: The story.

Van: What? (Looks around and sees all the filler characters leaving) my god it is isn't it?

Dracula: What rock have you been under?

Van: Well it wasn't a rock, more like bed sheets.

Dracula: (interested) Ah… well I have to go see if they are suitable bed sheets and you better come with me… just in case.

Van: (hops off) Ok.

Napoleon: Morons… (Wanders off in search of pocky and Barras)

Well then, I see they are extremely sad over this. Aw well, I will take a break then start the sequel. Not sure when it will be up, well a reasonable chapter I have the prologue ready.

Notes:

Satago means to pay a debt or to owe in Latin.

The reference to the council of gods is in the bible; I am not sure where but it is. If I find it I will be sure to tell you.

It went something like this "And God took council among the other gods…"

Review and tune in to my next story!


End file.
